Fighting Fire With Fire
by DOVE81397
Summary: Morena Lost everything to Smuag the Terrible and i want of Revenge so joins the vengeful band of Thorin Oakenshield & company. the readers will decide who she ends up with so in the comments/Reviews on who you think she she should end up with as the story progresses. There is a poll on my profile for the possible guys.
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes were green and her hair was mahogany brown. Her face was pleasantly round with a few freckles on a radiant complexion. She was shorter than most and on a good day she was over five feet. This is her twentieth summer, her name is Morena Sevenstreams. Her parents are the royal jewelers, they live extraordinarily comfortable lives.

She is to be wed to the captain of the guard on harvest day in autumn. This will be a political marriage, just an exchange of wealth and title. They have met once when she was of age.

He was led into the entry way with his guards at his sides.

"I am here to meet my bride!" he called throughout the house alarming the ladies maids.

"My lord you are welcome in this house throughout your days" said her ladyship .

Her ladyship was quickly joined by her lovely daughter Morena.

"My lord" she said dipping in a nervous bow, egger to please her fiancé.

"My lamb, I have a gift for you. I know of your families work with jewels and I have brought you this rare stone" he brought forth a sack that was larger than the largest of watermelons.

He inserted his large hand and brought forth a massive oval shaped rock that was the color of emeralds.

"oh my lord how generous" she said with a soft smile.

"here take it in your hands, don't worry it is light as a feather" he placed the large stone in her delicate hand.

She gasped as she felt how truly light this rock appeared; it felt as if she had put her hand in ice the rock was frigid. Its surface was completely smooth and when you knocked on the rock it sounded hollow.

"My lord thank you, you are truly kind. This must have cost you a fortune." she said genuinely.

"My lamb, your father has repaid me that fortune my giving me you" he said kissing her free hand

"good day my lady"

And with that he left the house with his guards trailing behind him.

Once he was out of site she handed the stone to her maid and ordered it to be put up in her chambers.

"At least on good thing shall come from this loveless marriage" she muttered to herself

Morena was spirited and very stubborn. She was very different from the people of Coren. Coren was a large city north of the coastal region of Forodwiath. The people never ventured south towards Angmar, for fear of the evil lying there. They lived in a rich, costal town, with plentiful markets and varying exports. They were known for their gold work and delicious food. They hardly had visitors and were glad of it; everyone was well aquatinted with one another.

Later that night as Morena laid herself down to sleep on her large feather mattress and snuggled up in her blankets. But, as she drifted off into sleep she heard a gentle "crack"

She shot up from bed snatching the little knife from her dresser.

"Whose there! I demand you to come out at once"

The large room was dark and only small bits of light shone in through the balcony. The moon was covered by clouds and offering little to no light. She could hear her own heart beat pounding in her chest. She sensed something was amiss, but all was well. She plopped back down on his mattress and resumed her slumber. But not a moment later did she hear

"Crack...crack...wobble..."

She flew from her bed and stood upright.

"Show yourself immediately"

She slowly turns around scanning the room. Everything was how she had left it but she almost forgot about the new addition to her room. She raced to her closet throwing open the doors and scanning the items for her gift.

"Crack...wobble...crack"

There it was again but it was coming from the sack that the stone occupied. Her small fingers were shaking nervously as she undid the knot. Before she could untie it she felt something moving in the bag. She dropped the bag and gasped backing away. As the bag fell she heard a cry of pain. But it was not a human cry or a cry she had ever heard before. She sunk to her knees scooping up the bag in her arm. A whimpering sound came from the bag. She pulled open the top a peered inside.

She didn't know whether to scream for help or stay silent. The stone was not a stone but an egg...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been many years since Coppa had hatched. He was a full-sized dragon now. She had hidden him in a far off cave and visited him every day. He could fly, breathe fire and even hunt. She trained him so that she could ride him and even fly with him. She did not tell her husband of the dragon for fear of him wanting to kill it.

She slipped out when ever he was not around, which was often for he was in the company of whores at the brothels quite often. They never shared a bed, not once, he made it clear that he only married her for her parents money. He refused to have her bare his children, he had bastards but never an heir. She was alone in her life. Coppa was her only friend, her parents cared little about her and only spoke to her at social events. She pretended to be happy but her smile was nothing but a mask to hide the pain. She spent most of her days in his cave and only came home because she would be hunted down and beaten within an inch of her life if she ran away.

Morena was only happy during summer solstice. The women would dance with bells on their ankles while the minstrels would play a happy tune. The streets were covered in flower petals and the food was superb. The children's laughter and fireworks were the highlights of the night. She always felt happy when she came home from the festivities. She aided her neighbor "Rorew" when it came to raising her children. She did anything she needed. She played the role of nanny to the village kids. She read them stories and baked them sweets. She desperately wanted a child of her own, but her husband forbid it.

Today was windier than usual. It was so strong it nearly blew Morena over. Her hair was neatly braided so that it would not tangle. She assumed a storm was brewing in the east, but their was not a cloud in the sky. She had five pounds of meat in her basket for her hungry dragon in the cave. It was a six-mile walk to his cave, which she found refreshing and freeing. Coppa was like a big dog. He was very protective of her. He enjoyed her visits to the cave.

When she walked in the cave she was enveloped in dragon wings as if he was hugging her. " I got something for you buddy" she removed the meat from its bag and threw it in pieces, which he all caught in his mouth. He wagged his tail which was covered in spines. He quickly swallowed them and anticipated what they she would do next. They spent the most of the morning practicing his fire-breathing because it was not where an adult male's breath should be. She wanted to take him out flying but it was far to windy.

But that's when she heard it. The bone chilling roar and the crash of buildings sent a chill down her spine. She jumped to her feet and ran as fast she could towards Coren. She could hear the screams of women and children as she ducked through the forest. She could her Coppa's thunderous steps behind her.

"Dragon!"

Someone must have seen him.

" Coppa! Go back! They have seen you!" she said shoving his tree stump of a leg.

He took off sky ward towards the village.

"Coppa!"

I have no choice but to run towards the village.

They would shoot him down on site, if they saw him.

The screams, flames, and smoke only increased as I approached.

I could see the village in flames, my village was burning I ran in to the village to find Rorew and the children.

But before I could get in the village I was off my feet and flying in dragon talons. I screamed and trashed but his grin only tightened. Hot tears streamed down my face as the smoke overtook my senses. I cough and cried for Coppa to but me down but we continued to fly.

I fell asleep from exhaustion from screaming and relaxed as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

Coppa did not stop flying for six days straight.


	3. Chapter 3

They were surrounded! Wargs are everywhere. But there were too many. I was sitting on Coppa's back flying over the elf scouts and lord Elrond.

I could hear their battle cries and shouts over the gnashing teeth of the Wargs.

"Where has Gandalf gone, he has abandoned us!"

"Hold your ground"

"There are too many"

Radagast and his rabbits had only managed to draw off a few.

They looked like dwarves from my view but there was one even smaller among them. I wanted to come to their aid but they would try to kill Coppa and he would probably burn them alive. All I could do was wait from my lofty position until it was the right moment to attack.

"This way you fools!" called someone from the entrance to the passage.

"All of you this way. Go."

They dove down into the cavern under the large rock, near the entrance of the valley.

I was about to dive for a Warg and his rider but a dwarf was lagging behind the rest he was twenty feet from his company with Orcs closing in.

"Kili run!"

He was not going to make it if I did not do something. I spurred Coppa downwards, rushing towards the dwarf.

"Dragon! Kili duck!"

Luckily he did duck and I was able to land. I jumped from his back, sword in hand and severed an Orcs head from its body. I looked back at the dwarf and his eyes were engorged with fear.

"Run!" I screamed to him

I could see Elrond and his men closing in.

He scrambled in quick enough before the Warg that was chasing him was shot in the head by the elves.

All the dwarves had made it to safety, but we still had enemies bearing down on us.

I slashed through a Wargs leg and it landed face first.

Coppa had picked up a Warg in his jaws and ripped it to shreds. The air smelled of smoke and burning animal flesh.

All the Orcs were dead and we suffered no causalities.

"Good timing my dear" Elrond said wrapping me in a warm embrace.

He had the finest armor in all of Rivendell; there was no one in middle earth who deserved it more. He was a kind Lord and a brave warrior

The elves had taken me in, after the fall of my city. They treated me like a sister, a daughter, and a friend. I had received news that I was the only known survivor of Coren. I was lonely for a long time, but I realized that no one had really loved me there. I had friends there but none that truly loved me in return.

My life had changed in ways which I would not have predicted. They trained me in the ways elfish fighting and healing. I had become a fierce warrior under their constant care and advising.

On my 35th birthday I received a custom-built saddle for Coppa so that I could ride him more safely.

The elves had marveled at the old magic that intertwined Coppa and I. They told me that we would both live immortal lives as long as the other was alive. They said a dragon chooses his rider and that it will only hatch once the egg is in its rider's hand.

Elrond said that as our bond grew we would become more connected. He said soon we will be able to feel each other's emotions, fears, and potentially speak to each other through our minds.

We made are way down into the valley on horseback. Elrond ordered that Coppa fly to his shelter in the trees so as not to further frighten the dwarves.

I rode on Elrond's horse with my hands about his waist. I think he noticed how tightly I was wrapped around him for a trace of smile crossed his lips.

"you would think that a girl who rides dragons would not be afraid to ride a horse" he chuckled

"not afraid my lord, just unaccustomed" I replied softly

One of his men blew a loud trumpet as we entered the courtyard.

It seemed that Lindir had already greeted our guests.

It was quite amusing, when we rode in, all the dwarves huddle in a war formation as if in preparation to attack.

Elrond quickly dismounted and embraced Gandalf the Grey. I had heard rumors of him, but nothing more than fairy tales. I knew him by his pointy grey hat and long grey robes that every story about him told of.

I didn't know whether to get off of his horse or stay put. I chose the latter, because all the dwarves were giving me glares and funny looks.

"Morena, Come, let me introduce you to my old friend Gandalf the Grey, one of the wisest wizards in of middle earth" Elrond helped me down from the horse, being the gentleman he was, and led me over to the older man.

"I am pleased to meet you Gandalf the Grey, I am Morena Sevenstreams of the old city of Coren"

He bowed and kissed my hand as a gesture of politeness.

"She is the one who rides the Dragon!" cried a dwarf from their small huddle of men.

We all turned and stared at the one who I presumed to be the leader as is face changed from horror to pure rage.

"Dragon! What Dragon! I will kill any dragon I see! Gandalf what is the meaning I this"

In an instant my dagger was at his throat.

"You would die before you got the chance!" I say as if it was venom. My pulse was pounding in my ears and my breathing was quickened.

He showed no fear in his pale blue eyes, no emotion what so ever on his stoic face.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Easy Morena, he did not mean what he said. I will not let you harm a guest in my house" Elrond told me sternly.

"Let us have a proper introduction, Thorin Oakenshield this is Morena Sevenstreams." I bowed politely

Now my enemy has a name.

"Morena this is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, Grandson of Thror, king under the mountain"

He bowed in return but I could see the haughty pride in his eyes.

Come let us prepare for dinner.

I had changed from my elfish armor, bathed, combed and i put on a flowing soft pink evening gown made of silk with crystal beading. My hair was unbraided and my wavy hair fell around my shoulders. Two strands were braided and connected to form a crown around back of my head; I let the rest of my long hair fall to my back. I took one last look in the mirror before I walked to Lord Elrond's chamber for dinner.

The dinner was nice. There was Soft music was playing and we had some of the finest food in the kingdom. I was seated by some of the younger livelier dwarves.

"How long have you ridden with Dragons!" a young dwarf whose name was Fili asked

"For at least ten years now" I said taking a sip from my goblet.

"I would die of fright... Before I rode a dragon" exclaimed a small dwarf named Ori.

"I must apologize for frightening you all, my only intention was to protect not to harm" I said rather diplomatically.

"Its fine my lady, I think the only one who was truly scared was Kili!" said a wise old dwarf named Balin.

We all laughed at the embarrassed dwarf's expense. He bore the teasing nobly.

"I am sure any one of you would have been just as scared if you were in my shoes" Kili looked slightly put out by our joking.

"You sure can drink for a she-elf" said a gruff looking dwarf, who was covered in tattoos, his name was Dwalin

"Well I am a woman but an elf I am not." I said pulling my hair behind my ears to reveal pointless ears.

The all gasped slightly.

"so your human then" Balin said confused.

"Well kind of, my people were a mixture of hobbit and of men. But the only hobbit features I have are my slight shortness and wavy hair."

"so where are you from then and how did you get your Dragon" Dwalin asked me

"I was born in a city called Coren, north of Forodwiath. But it was destroyed ten years ago. To your second question I received Coppa as an egg, from my soon to be husband, he thought it was a precious stone. He hatched soon after and has been with me ever since" I said running my fingers along the rim of the goblet.

"So I guess that means you're married" Fili said with a disappointed facial expression.

"Was, I was married but he died when the city was destroyed." I said bluntly.

"Oh miss, I am sorry we were unaware" Balin said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No it's fine; he was a fortune hunter and nothing more. I was nothing more than a piece of property to him"

"Sorry to hear that, some people can be terrible" Balin said trying to cheer me up

I just smiled but Lindir came and rescued me from this awkward situation.

"my lady I would be honored if you would dance with me" he said with a gentle bow.

"Of course Lindir" I say as he swept me to my feet and into his arms.

_*********** Remember to Poll and review **_

_**you can find the poll on my profile page at the top of the page.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I shot up from bed as someone harshly pounded on my door. It was barely dawn and the birds had not even begun to sing.

I threw on my sheer dressing gown, threw my braid over my shoulder and ran to the door.

Threw it open to a see a Kili standing at my door.

"Somebody better be dying!" I said angrily disgruntled because he woke me from my slumber.

"No miss, sorry but Lord Elrond wanted to speak to you on urgent business" Kili said trying not to notice my attire or lack thereof.

I simply sighed and fallowed Kili to Elrond's chamber in my night clothes. This better be worth my sleep.

I walked into the chamber and Elrond, Gandalf, and the dwarf leader named Thorin stood discussing something. Elrond spotted me and awkwardly smirked at my sleepy appearance.

"Lady Morena we have a proposition to ask of you" Elrond said offering me his arm as he led me to the platform.

"First I must apologize for having Kili rouse you so early but this matter of urgency!" Gandalf said apologetically.

"You are very thoughtful master Gandalf for apologizing and I accept your apology. Now, tell me what it is that is so important as to wake me from my sleep, and I shall give you my answer"

"We have all been discussing the fact that it would be beneficial to the dwarf's quest if your Dragon, Coppa would fly with them as a defense against Smaug. He would be protected, and from past experience he is a great fighter." Elrond said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I would be going along as well, correct" I say worriedly

"No! That is not possible" Thorin barked at me

"Coppa has never been away from me for more than day since birth. He won't work with you, he would quicker burn you to ash than let you ride him! Besides, it's not like he would actually leave without me. "I say defiantly staring the master dwarf in the eye

"you cannot come you will be nothing but a burden and will only get us in danger!" he said

"I am a great fighter and a proficient healer! I am the only one who can control Coppa! We are inseparable." I said

"All she has said is true. She could be a very important asset to your journeys success" Elrond said coming to my aid.

Thorin let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"you may come" I heard him say hardly above a whisper almost as if in defeat.

"Oh thank you! You won't regret you decision. Now I must go pack my things." I said curtsying and running out the door excitedly.

"I already am" Thorin muttered under his breath and shaking his head.

It didn't take me long to pack my belongings. I changed into breeches with my riding boots and a white shirt; I put on an elfish breast plate over my shirt. My sheath was at my side under my fur cloak and my hair was braided to the side with a few wisps on the side. I packed necessary weapons, healing ointments, bindings and bandages. A change of clothes and a nice dress if the need for one arose, but I highly doubted it. Some soap for bating but again I highly doubted I would have the chance for a nice hot bath.

I made my way down to the platform with my bags and Coppa's saddle. I set them down and whistled for Coppa to come down. He would be here momentarily so I decided to say my goodbyes while I waited for Coppa.

Elrond was the first for me to part with. He wrapped his arms arm me giving me a big hug.

"You shall be missed Rona, promise me you will be safe out there and keep our friends safe as well. Also that you will always have a home here in Rivendell if you should ever be in need of one. "He said continuing to hold me in his arms.

"I promise" I said softly holding back tears that were welling in my eyes.

He released me from his embrace to present me with a small dagger.

"Take this as insurance on that promise" he said placing it in my hands

"Oh Elrond it's beautiful," I said gratefully looking into his eyes.

"Be careful, the blade is laced with poison. So only use this if your intention is to kill because that is exactly what it will do. Never use this to hunt because the meat will get infected. May it always protect you so that can come back to Rivendell." he said sheathing it in its ornate sheath.

"Thank you my lord, you are very kind." I say attaching it to my belt.

I gave him one last hug before I turned to say good bye to Lindir and Arewen.

After the hugs and gifts I turned to see Coppa sitting waiting for me on the edge of the platform.

"Are you ready for an adventure Coppa "I told him as I secured my harness and bags?

"are you about ready to leave Morena" I heard Thorin ask.

I swung my leg over Coppa and was safely mounted on my back.

"I am ready master dwarf" I said with a smirk.

I felt so powerful when I was on his back like nothing in the world could harm me.

I was to fly over the dwarves as they walked on foot below me. I was to keep watch to see if any Orcs could be seen in any direction. Then at night I would fly down and camp with them and continue my routine of look out by day.

I took off into the skies as soon as it was declared we were ready to leave.

I had spent all day on Coppa's back. I did not see a single thing when I was up there except for dwarves, nature, and the occasional bird.

I was exhausted and I was a windblown mess. The dwarves had set up camp in a grassy clearing near the base of the mountain.

After Coppa gently landed I slipped from my saddle and on to the ground.

"The fierce Dragon warrior returns!" cried a dwarf named Bofur and the rest of the company laughed along with him as I walked into the camp.

"Very funny Bofur" I said rolling my eyes and pulling my bed roll from my pack.

"I am just teasin', will you be havin' dinner with us. It's no fine elfish cuisine but it's better than nothing'." he said ladling some steaming stew into a bowl.

"Yes thank you," I said taking the bowl from him. I sat down on a log next to Kili because I felt like I needed to apologize to him about this morning.

"Hey, um... I am sorry for yelling at you this morning, it was rude of me."

"Ah it's fine; my uncle does the same thing. Except for you didn't punch me in the face." he said chuckling.

I caught Thorin glazing are way across the fire pit with a small smirk on the corners of his lip.

I sipped my stew as the night went on as I stared lost in thought into the fire.

The conversation was quiet and scarce, many of the men went to be right after they finished.

I decided to go to bed when I finished and curled up on my bed roll next to Coppa. He used his wings to cover me because it started to sprinkle.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I woke the rain had stopped and it seemed that I was the last one up.

" ah, good morning lass!" Balin said walking over to me with breakfast.

" Good morning Balin!" I said sleepily stretching.

" you are going to need to keep your strength up for today, we should be at the top of the mountain by nightfall." he said handing me a bowl.

" thanks, but how is Coppa supposed to fit up those small mountain passes. He is too big!" I asked the old dwarf.

" oh that could be a problem! I will go speak to Thorin about it" Balin said before he walled away towards Thorin.

I sat down and finished my breakfast in quiet. Most of the company did not trust me, save for Fili, Kili, Balin, and Bofur. I think it was because of Coppa, they were very much intimidated by him. Before I knew it Balin was back with news from Thorin.

" Thorin says that you and your dragon should fly over the mountain and meet us on the other side once we have made it over safely" Balin said.

"okay sounds like a plan to me. But I could take an extra person with me. It would have to be someone who does not weigh much though." I announced to the company.

" well that leaves out Boumber." Bofur said laughing with the rest of the company.

" what about you Bilbo, it will be safer flying with her." Thorin said

" No, No I will not be riding that..that thing" he said nervously

" I'm afraid of heights!" Ori said

" I guess it's just me than, I will wait for you at the Carrock for three days, if you have not arrived by than I will have to assume the worst." I said rising to my feet.

I went over to my bags and quietly readjusted my straps. I heard some one walk up behind me and placed a large had on my shoulder.

"will you be all right on your own for so long" Filí said gently rubbing Coppa's emerald scales.

" Yes, I have been on my own for some time, a few more days won't bother me. But you make sure to take care of the company, especially Bilbo. He seems ignorant to the dangers of this world." I said as mounted the saddle.

" alright, I promise" he said with a grin.

" I will see you again on the other side " I said with a smile I strapped my self securely to the harness and took off skyward.

I wanted to make it over the first few peaks by nightfall because the stone giants would be very hazardous to our flight. It was very windy as I flew through the sky. The dwarves looked like little ants from my lofty perspective. Fíli and Kíli worried about me but I was safe as long as I was in Coppa's company. But I was genuinely worried about them, the mountains were incredibly dangerous and had claimed many lives. It did not want to loose the friendships I had recently made. Coppa could feel that I was worried and he cast a side glance at me while we soared through the sky. A few sparrows fly beneath us as we got closer and closer to the large mountains.

By mid afternoon I had lost sight of the dwarves long ago. Large ominous black storm cloud were rolling in. I had crossed two peeks already and I was approaching the forest. Tall pine trees were in my view and I would reach the Carrock by twilight. I prayed that the dwarves would cross over safely. But, dwarves were familiar with rocks and mountains they should have no trouble.

The Carrock was a large rock that jutted out of the ground and it was taller than most buildings and trees. We landed just in time to see the sun set behind a mountain in the far distance. That must be the dwarves home. Now all that laid in-between me and Smaug was a large forest.

I made camp at the base of the rock by a crystal blue stream with all sorts of colorful fish. Coppa wanted to stay atop the rock and perch. He would serve as a good look out for the dwarves.

I lade back in sigh of exhaustion. I was sweat covered and dirty from hours of riding. The water looked so inviting, it rippled and bubbled with delicate ease.

My fear was that the dwarves would return while I was bathing...but they would probably still be in the mountains stuck under heavy rain.

The fireflies were flickering and casting little reflections across the water as I slipped off my armor. I gently dipped my feet into the pool and then my entire body. It felt so good feeling my body relax. Diving under and seeing all the little fish swimming too and fro in the current was enchanting. I returned to surface when I ran out of air.

As I pushed my wet hair away from my face I heard a rustling sound.

"who is there!" I said in a scared tone.

The rustling sound increased as the bushes began to shake.

I scrambled over to the bank soaking wet and grabbed my dagger.

Bursting through bushes an enormous black bear came to a sudden halt when it saw me.

I raised my dagger preparing for fight.

I stared into its big brown eyes.

It almost seemed taking aback by my appearance.

Why would an animal care if I was bare naked or not. It seemed to raise its eyebrows in a jovial manner. It ducked into the bushes and ran off back from where it came from.

I suddenly felt a chilly breeze go past my bare form and I ran back to my camp fire and pulled an enormous black fur cloak from my pack and wrapped it around my chilled shoulders.

Wait...This must be one of the dwarves cloaks for it did not belong to me and it was not one that I packed... But whom did it belong to for it was to big for me.

I dried off completely and put my clothes back on. I climbed into my bed roll and watched the stars twinkle above me.

Somewhere out there my Friends were staring at these same stars if they were not inside a alcove, cave, or other covering

_**Hey thank for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and please review if you have any suggestions. Oh! thanks to those who polled on my profile for the potential Pairing. Morena/?. Make sure to vote so your favorite guys get the girls XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I want to thank HanvanHelsing and Whipser-of-Atermis for reviewing and giving me some very good constructive criticism.**_

Chapter Six

I rubbed my back when I woke because I had slept on a tree root. I had a dream that the dwarves had gotten captured by foul creatures, of which I had never seen before.

The sky was a pale shade of blue, it was about an hour before dawn. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Coppa had not come down to sleep with me, but had stayed up there all night.

I stretched my achy body and then my stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten in a long time and I was practically starved. My belly was empty but there was a nice an apple tree across the stream. It did not have much fruit but there was one juicy apple at the top.

Elrond and his warriors had taught me how throw knives when I started my training for self-defense. He was against the idea in the beginning, something about me "being more lady-like", but I was very persuasive. After I lost everything to Smaug I wanted to protect myself and Coppa. I progressed so quickly, I think that Elrond was glad to have me as a pupil.

He was one of the few people who trusted me, a foreigner. He and his daughter gave me a home, somewhere to belong. Something I had wanted with all my heart. But, here I was again, alone with just Coppa and fearful uncertainty.

~

Once I had eaten my apple that I retrieved from the base of the tree and the knife that had knocked it down from the tree, I climbed the steep steps to the top.

Coppa was happy to see me and nuzzled his big nose against my shoulder.

"Good morning!" I said, scratching behind his ear.

His tail thumped excitedly at the sensation.

"Oh you like that, huh?" I said teasingly.

"Oh yes, to the left a little more!" I heard something say in the back of my mind. I jumped back and held up my hands.

"Coppa... Was that - was that you?!" I said in utter shock.

"Yes, Rena." said the deep voice in my mind.

"Elrond was right!" I muttered under my breath.

"How long have you been able to do that, Coppa?" I asked.

"Since this morning…" He said.

"Oh, and can anyone else hear you?" I wondered.

"No, just you. But other animals can communicate with me and I can only hear what you want me to hear." He said blinking his copper eyes at me.

I sighed gently because I did want to have a small sliver of privacy. But finally being able to communicate with your oldest friend was something I have wanted for a long time.

"Rena, eagles are coming and they're carrying the small smelly folk we were traveling with!" He alerted me.

I looked up to see the giant birds had many of the dwarves on their backs and in their talons. Gandalf was with them as well. He must have joined them in the mountains.

I waved my arms madly and shouted trying to get their attention, if Coppa's presence alone hadn't.

"Rena!" I heard Kíli call from an eagle.

They began to circle and Thorin was the first dropped off.

But he wasn't moving, and he wasn't breathing.

I ran forward but Gandalf shoved me out of the way.

"Rena, let him be. Thorin would not want you there." I heard Coppa say, I just glared at him and joined as the rest of the company crowded around Gandalf and Thorin.

Gandalf was muttering and running his hand over the dwarf kings face.

We held our breath as the seconds seemed to pass like the ages.

His face was covered in scars and he was bleeding everywhere.

I had frustration bubbling up inside me, I could heal most of his wounds if Gandalf would only let me!

Suddenly, his blue eyes fluttered opened and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"... The halfling?" Were the only words that came from his mouth.

"He is here." Gandalf reassured him.

Thorin rose to his feet with a little help from Fíli and Kíli. We made eye contact and his face fumed with anger.

Coppa as growling as Thorin stomped towards me menacingly.

"Where were you!?" he said forcefully.

"I- I was-"

"We were in danger and you just sat here and did nothing to prevent our near death and injury! You do not belong in this company! You and your no good dragon have only been a waste of resources since we left Rivendell!" He shouted in my face.

Tears were beginning to well in my eyes and Coppa was baring his teeth with smoke rising behind me.  
I would not humiliate myself further by crying in front of these stubborn heartless dwarves. I turned and mounted Coppa's back. Not even bothering to safely harness myself, I took off up towards the sky.

Once out of sight that is when the tears started to fall.

"I am sorry Rena" Coppa said softly.

I just sobbed harder as the wind pushed against my cheeks.

His words cut like knives, but he was right, he was absolutely right. I did not belong with them. What was I thinking?! They never wanted me there. Why did I ever leave Imladiris? I left the only people who ever cared about me.

Revenge.

That is why I left. To make Smaug pay for ever man, woman, and child that died in the fires of Coren. I cannot fail my people; and I will not let a grumpy old dwarf dictate my life!

~

Once my tears had dried and I had harden my heart toward Thorin, I landed once again on the Carrock.

"Rena you don't have to go down there if you don't want to." Coppa said softly.

"But I must." I told him as I tenderly patted his side.

I quietly walked down the steps. I dreaded the stairs and the silent remarks as I would walk into camp. I waited moment before rounding the last corner, I took a deep breath as I stepped into the open.

"There she is!" Dori whispered to Nori.

I just stiffened and walked over to my things and sat down without saying a word. I couldn't see Thorin, because Gandalf was tending his wounds. That stupid pampered prince he was nothing but a large child. My mental insults towards the dwarf prince were interrupted by Ori.

"I made - I made you something to keep your hands nice." Ori said sweetly, holding his hand behind his back.

I just smiled gently and nodded, not knowing what to say. He showed me a pair of knitted finger-less gloves. They were soft and fit my hands nicely.

"Ori, these are lovely. Thank you!" I said almost crying again.

"They are for when you ride your Dragon...Coppa. So, you don't rough up your hands." he said bashfully at my complements.

"Thank you Ori, you are probably the nicest dwarf in this company!" I told him, beaming.

"Oh, no, it's just you have to get to know us better." he said as he walked back to his brothers.

I played with the tassel on my bag out of pure and utter boredom. I wanted to help heal the dwarves but most wouldn't let me. I just grumbled and rearranged my belongs to give me something to do.

"Are you upset Rena?" Kíli said resting his arm against a tree. I just kinda looked at him half heartedly. I wanted to lie and say no, but I was known for being a terrible liar. I just sat down and sighed. He gave me a pitied look and then sat down beside me.

"Hey, don't listen to uncle; he was just speaking out of anger." That only made things worse.

"Well I am angry, does that give me the right to go yell at that stupid half-wit of a prince." I said angrily.

"Rena! Stop, he has more cause than you. He just found out that Azog, his greatest foe is still alive. He thought that he was dead long ago from his battle wounds. Azog killed his grandfather and his father indirectly through grief. Also, I will not tolerate my kin being insulted in front of me, am I understood? I am not excusing his behavior. He was wrong about what he said. You do belong with us. We all want the same thing, revenge against Smaug." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I rested my head on his shoulder and we both sat there in a comfortable silence. I began to feel sorry for Thorin. He was a broken, grieving dwarf. He wanted his home back, and his people returned to their former glory. We did share some similarities, and I pitied him. But, I cannot look past his hatred of my dragon.

~

We spent the rest of the day at camp. The dwarves were exhausted, they were also badly hurt. I wanted to help somehow! I had three bottles of ointment that healed broken skin. So, I carried them over to group that was sitting by the fire.

"I have some healing supplies that would heal many of your wounds if you would let me try." I said sitting on a log.

"Oi, I don't see why not" Fíli said taking his shirt off.

"I hope you don't faint at the sight of blood." He smirked, sitting down in front of me.

His back was covered with nicks, scraps and seeping cuts.

I couldn't help but feel heat rising my cheeks, he had a very muscular body under all that blood.

"Well, are you go to heal me or are you just going sit there?" He asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I placed my bottles and bandages on a stump by my side.

I dipped my hands in a basin of cool water that Oin had provided.

I began to wash his back of the dirt and blood. Parts of his golden hair had become matted in the wounds. I tried to ply them out but he hissed in pain when I tried.

"You supposed to heal me, not hurt me!" He whined.

"Don't be such a baby, if I don't get these wounds clean you will die of infection!" I said rubbing ointment into a cut.

"A fierce dwarven warrior doesn't die of a infection, he dies in battle!" He said proudly.

I just chuckled and wrapped a white bandage around the biggest cut on his shoulder. All of the little cuts were patched up with ointment.

"Okay turn around, time for your chest." I said patting his back.

With a groan he turned around so that he was facing me.

His chest fared better than his back, only a few cuts and bruises.

He tilted his head back so he could see my face. I think he noticed I was staring his torso because I was blushing a little as I washed the cuts.

"Do ya like what ya see?" He said teasing me in his accented voice with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself master dwarf!" I said grinning.

He just laughed as I continued to work at patching him up.

I stood up when I was finished and gave him back his shirt.

"There, all done, you can put your shirt back on now." I said smiling.

"Thank you Milady," he said with a bow. "Are you sure about the shirt though?" he added with a smirk.

"Yes, Fíli. Now off with you I have other patients to attend to!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

I fixed up some other of the dwarves who did have as many cuts as Fíli. They were much more contented to keep their shirts on.

I was surprised when the last person I expected came to me for healing.

"I was not going to bother you lass, but I have a cut that won't stop bleeding on my forearm." Dwalin said gruffly.

"Oh you are not bothering me and it's not your fault your blood won't coagulate." I said gesturing for him to sit beside me.

He sat reluctantly and extended his arm.

I dabbed a cool rag on his cut and held it there for a few moments.

"No one has told me of what happened to you in the mountains, do you mind telling me?" I asked.

"It's not a pretty tale lass, but... Since you're a part of this company I guess you have the right to know" he said.

I began applying ointment when he started to tell me of their calamity.

He started when they were captured by the Goblins and dragged down to the depths of the mountain. He told me of Thorin's bravery when he faced the goblin king in order to protect Ori. I found this hard to believe. From what I knew of Thorin, he would never sacrifice himself for some else. But, I did not interrupt Dwalin's story by saying my opinion.

Apparently, Gandalf arrived right in time and saved the dwarves. Then after long chase through the tunnels the escaped to the outside. They did not have rest for long because they chased into the pine trees by Orcs.  
I hated Orcs, they were nasty cruel creatures.

The leader of the Orcs was called Azog the Defiler, he and Thorin were enemies and they vowed to kill each other. Azog had killed many Dwarves, including king Thrór. Azog and Thorin face off on the cliff.

Dwalin informed me that Thorin had received numerous injuries from it. Also that he would have died if Bilbo had not intervened. Then the eagles swooped in and saved them before the Orcs could do anymore damage.

By the time he finished his story. I had bandaged his arm and tied a small knot to secure it.

"Thank you lass... You're not as bad as I thought." He said rising from the stump."I am glad you joined us" he said over his shoulder as walked away.

I felt accepted by the dwarves... almost. Thorin avoided me at all cost and never said a word to me since our fight. He was acting like a brute. Frankly, I didn't want to speak to him or have anything to do with him.

The first time I saw him was at dinner, and I was sitting between Boumbur and Kíli. We did not make eye contact as we ate, not even when Bofur began to play a jolly tune on his recorder.

They began to sing a song that matched the tempo of the song, but not Thorin. Before I knew it I was up on my feet and in Kíli's lively grip dancing to the melody.

After a few merry turns around the fire Fíli cut in shoving his brother out of the way.

"Oi, my turn brother!" He said twirling me around in circles.

I was relaxing and fun as we danced and spun. I felt care free and happy. But, by the time the song was over I was tired and out of breath.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is almost identical to the book because i wanted to capture the essence of Beorn's character **_

Chapter 7

The next morning we were all crowded around the fire eating our breakfast when Gandalf stood up and began to speak.

"Always meant to see you all safe, if possible over the mountains," said Gandalf "and now by good management and good luck I have done it. Indeed we are now a good deal further east than I ever meant to come with you, for after all this is not my adventure. I may look in on it again before it is all over, but in the meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to."

Then we all groaned and we did not want to see him go. I had begun to think Gandalf was going in come all the way and would always be there to help us out of difficulties.

"I am not going to disappear this very instant," he said trying to comfort us. "I can give you a day or two more. Probably I can help you out of your present plight, and I need a little help myself. We have no food, and no baggage, and no ponies to ride; and you don't know where you are. Now I can tell you that. You are still some miles north of the path which we should have followed, if we had not left the mountain pass in a hurry. Very few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I was last down this way, which is some years ago. But there is somebody that I know of, who lives not far away. That somebody made the steps on the great rock-the Carrock I believe he calls it. He does not come here often, certainly not in the daytime, and it is no good waiting for him. In fact it would be very dangerous. We must go and find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off "he said taking his place back on a stump

Everybody was unhappy at Gandalf's statement, not a word was said as we finished our breakfast.

"Hey! I have an idea, something that will make us all feel better. There is a stream that connects to a ford and we can go swimming" Bofur said jumping to his feet.

"Oi! That sounds like a great idea" Kíli said tossing his bowl to the side.

Everybody else agreed full-heartedly.

Inside I was practically screaming. The last thing I wanted to see was a bunch of hairy, naked dwarfs.

" Ahh..., you can count me out on this one. Coppa needs to hunt and feed. Besides I bathed two days ago" I said standing up brushing off my breeches, and walking towards the Carrock.

" Aw, You will miss out on all the fun" I heard Fíli shouted as I climbed the steps

"Come on Rena" his brother teased.

"No thanks Boys" I said tucking a strand of brown hair behind my ear.

After I climbed to the top I quickly mounted Coppa's back.

"Good mooring Coppa, did you sleep well." I said harnessing my on to the saddle.

"Ah, as good as a Dragon could I guess" he said

"Oh, well we are going hunting now while the Dwarves go swimming" I said patting his shoulder blade.

"well it was good of you to come and see me, because I am very hungry and I can smell a stag nearby" he said his voice rumbling with anticipation.

"Alright, let's go" I said nudging him and tightening my legs around him.

We hunted for four hours; I thought the boys would have had their fill of swimming by then.

By the time I made it down back to camp they were all dried off and thankfully clothed.

I walked towards the fire where they were all chattering away and smoking their pipes.

"Did you all enjoy your swim?" I said smirking.

"Yes we had a grand time" Bofur said crossing his legs and smoking his pipe.

Before I could reply, Bilbo was pestering Gandalf with questions.

"And why is it called the Carrock?" asked Bilbo sitting next to Gandalf

"He called it the Carrock, because Carrock is his word for it. He calls things like that carrocks, and this one is the Carrock because it is the only one near his home and he knows it well." Gandalf said blowing a smoke ring.

"Who calls it? Who knows it?" Bilbo said looking just as puzzled as I am.

"The Somebody I spoke of-a very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think; and you must be careful not to annoy him, or heaven knows what will happen. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humored. Still I warn you he gets angry easily." Gandalf advised us all.

The dwarves crowded around more closely and began to question him.

" But who is he, what is his name" Balin said playing with his beard.

"If you must know more, his name is Beorn. He is very strong, and he is a skin-changer." Gandalf said answering Balin.

"What! A furrier, someone who skins animals!" Bilbo said gulping nervously.

"Good gracious heavens, no, no, NO, NO!" said Gandalf. "Don't be a fool Mr. Baggins if you can help it; and in the name of all wonder don't mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house, nor, rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word! He is a skin-changer. He changes his skin; sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard. I cannot tell you much more, though that ought to be enough. Some say that he is a bear descended from the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug, Coppa, or the other dragons came into this part of the world, and before the goblins came into the hills out of the North. I cannot say, though I fancy the last is the true tale. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of."

Could Beorn be the same bear I saw the other night when I was bathing? Oh, no... I will never be able to look him in the eye without blushing furiously. A man should know better than to sneak up on a woman, let alone a bathing one. I felt so embarrassed!

"At any rate he is under no enchantment but his own. He lives in an oak-wood and has a great wooden house; and as a man he keeps cattle and horses which are nearly is marvelous as himself. They work for him and talk to him. He does not eat them; neither does he hunt or eat wild animals. He keeps hives and hives of great fierce bees, and lives most on cream and honey. As a bear he ranges far and wide. I once saw him sitting all alone on the top of the Carrock at night watching the moon sinking towards the Misty Mountains, and I heard him growl in the tongue of bears; 'The day will come when they will perish and I shall go back!' That is why I believe he once came from the mountains himself."

We had now plenty to think about, and we asked no more questions. We still had a long way to walk before them. The ground was rough, ridged, and hard on the feet. It grew very hot. Sometimes we rested under the shade of large pine trees. I had Coppa fly over us; I wanted to spend some more time with the dwarves. We continued to walk for many miles and we were all very tired.

"We are getting near," said Gandalf. "We are on the edge of his bee-pastures."

"You had better wait here and when I call or whistle begin to come after me - you will see the way I go-but only in pairs, mind, about five minutes between each pair of you. Bombur is fattest and will do for two; he had better come alone and last. Then you Morena, you must fly over after Boumber has been introduced, but be sure not to disturb Beorn. Come on Mr. Baggins! There is a gate somewhere round this way." And with that he went off along the hedge taking a Frightened Bilbo with him.

We all anxiously waited on the edge of the clearing waiting for our turn to be introduced.

"Coppa, can you hear me" I called to him through my mind.

"Of course Rena, I will hear you no matter where I am" he said and I could hear him chuckling.

"well come down here because we are about to be introduces to someone" I told him

They wind picked up its speed and it blew many leaves from the trees. Within a matter of moments Coppa was in front of me.

"Hello again" he said with a glimmer in his eye.

"Hello" I said climbing on to his back; I felt no need to harness myself for such a short flight.

Soon, it was my turn to fly over into the clearing, because Boumber had gone waddling of in the company's direction.

"Alright Coppa, let's go meet a new friend." I said nudging him to fly upwards.

I coasted over the trees tops and saw the group and a large figure in the clearing. I slowly began my decent as not to frighten our new host.

As I landed I felt incredibly nervous for everyone was staring at Coppa and me.

I slipped of my dragon's back and landed on my feet in the tall grass. There was about a 100 feet walk towards our host and I was across to meet his eyes for fear of recognition.

Standing near Gandalf was a huge man with a thick black beard and hair, and great bare arms and legs with knotted muscles. He was clothed in a tunic of wool down to his knees, and was leaning on a large axe. The horses were standing by him with their noses at his shoulder.

I walked timidly towards the group until I was face to face with Beorn.

"Gandalf, who is the lovely creature? She surely is no dwarf and not an elf." he said casting a critical gaze over me.

"I am Morena Sevenstreams of the late city of Coren and this is my Dragon Coppa." I said bowing low.

I would have curtsied but I was not wearing a dress.

"Ah and she speaks too, and your creature is as lovely as you are dear girl" he said tightly embracing me as to where I could hardly breathe.

It felt like my rib cage was being crushed. I could see over the large man's shoulder that the Dwarves were as shocked as I was.

"Sir Beorn I believe you do not know your own strength" I said gasping for air.

I set me back on my feet with a pat to my head.

"I believe you are right, well, now there are sixteen of you; and since goblins can count, I suppose that is all that there were up the trees. Now perhaps we can finish this story without any more interruptions." I saw then how clever Gandalf had been. The interruptions had really made Beorn more interested in the story, and the story had kept him from sending the dwarves off at once like suspicious beggars. He never invited people into his house, if he could help it. He had very few friends and they lived a good way away; and he never invited more than a couple of these to his house at a time. Now he had got fifteen strangers sitting in his porch!

By the time the Gandalf had finished our tale and had told of the eagles' rescue and of how they had all been brought to the Carrock, the sun had fallen behind the peaks of the Misty Mountains and the shadows were long in Beorn's garden.

"A very good tale!" said Beorn "The best I have heard for a long while. If all beggars could tell such a good one, they might find me kinder. You may be making it all up, of course, but you deserve a supper for the story all the same. Let's have something to eat!"

"Oh, yes please, we are starving." I said placing a hand on my grumbling stomach.

"Certainly girl, I shan't let you starve" he said guiding us inside the hall, it was now quite dark. Beorn clapped his hands, and in trotted four beautiful white ponies and several large long-bodied grey dogs. Beorn said something to them in a queer language like animal noises turned into talk. They went out again and soon came back carrying torches in their mouths, which they lit at the fire and stuck in low brackets on the pillars of the hall about the central hearth.

The dogs could stand on their hind-legs when they wished, and carry things with their fore-feet. Quickly they got out boards and trestles from the side walls and set them up near the fire.

Then baa-baa-baa! Was heard, and in came some snow-white sheep led by a large coal-black ram. One bore a white cloth embroidered at the edges with figures of animals; others bore on their broad backs trays with bowls and platters and knives and wooden spoons, which the dogs took and quickly laid on the trestle tables. These were very low, low enough even for Bilbo to sit at comfortably. Beside them a pony pushed two low-seated benches with wide rush-bottoms and little short thick legs for Gandalf and Thorin, while at the far end he put Beorn's big black chair of the same sort (in which he sat with his great legs stuck far out under the table). These were all the chairs he had in his hall, and he probably had them low like the tables for the convenience of the wonderful animals that waited on him. What were the rest of us to sit on? But luckily we were not forgotten. The other ponies came in rolling round drum-shaped sections of logs, smoothed and polished, and low enough even for Bilbo; so soon we were all comfortably seated at Beorn's table, and the hall looked as if had not seen such a gathering for many a year.

There we had the most delicious supper, or a dinner, such as they had not had since they left the Last Homely House in the West and said good-bye to Elrond. The light of the torches and the fire flickered about them, and on the table were two tall red beeswax candles. All the time we ate, Beorn in his deep rolling voice told tales of the wild lands on this side of the mountains, and especially of the dark and dangerous wood, that lay outstretched far to North and South a day's ride before them, barring their way to the East, the terrible forest of Mirkwood.

We listened and shook our heads for we knew that we must soon venture into that same dangerous forest and that after the mountains it was the worst of the perils that we have had to pass before we were to arrive at the dragon's stronghold. When dinner was over my stomach was filled happily and I was sleepy. But, the company had no plans to go to bed just yet. The Dwarves began to tell tales of their own, but Beorn seemed to be growing drowsy and paid little heed to them. They spoke most of gold and silver and jewels and the making of things by smith-craft, and Beorn did not seem to care for such things: there were no things of gold or silver in his hall, and few save the knives were made of metal at all. They sat long at the table with their wooden drinking-bowls filled with mead. The dark night came on outside. The fires in the middle of the hall were built with fresh logs and the torches were put out, and still they sat in the light of the dancing flames with the pillars of the house standing tall behind them, arid dark at the top like trees of the forest. The fire flies were dancing and blinking in the night and I could see Coppa's sleeping shadow.

"I am going to check on my Dragon" I said softly rising to my feet and ducking into the firefly filled darkness.

**POV Change****

I watched her leave the hall gracefully out into the night. I only caught a few glimpses of her in the moon light. She was sitting resting her head on his brow.

Beorn nudged me and whispered in my ear.

"I am sure she is more precious than all of your gold in that mountain of yours" he said in all seriousness.

The rest of dwarves were sitting cross-legged on the floor round the fire, and presently they began to sing. Some of the verses of our songs of old

"The wind was on the withered heath,

But in the forest stirred no leaf:

There shadows lay by night and day,

And dark things silent crept beneath.

The wind came down from mountains cold,

And like a tide it roared and rolled;

The branches groaned, the forest moaned,

And leaves were laid upon the mound.

The wind went on from West to East;

All movement in the forest ceased,

But shrill and harsh across the marsh

Its whistling voices were released.

The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,

The reeds were rattling-on it went

o' er shaken pool under heavens cool

Where racing clouds were torn and rent.

It passed the lonely Mountain bare

And swept above the dragon's lair:

There black and dark lay boulders stark

And flying smoke was in the air.

It left the world and took its flight

Over the wide seas of the night.

The moon set sail upon the gale,

And stars were fanned to leaping light.

By the time we finished she had returned and presently fallen fast asleep. Our soft singing must have sounded like a lullaby.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is probably my favorite chapter so far and it was probably the hardest for me to write so i hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 8:

It was full morning when I awoke. Little beams of light burst through the windows nearly blinding me. I covered my eyes and yawned. I had slept peacefully, I had bundled myself up in blankets and fluffy pillows.

"It is about time you got up lazybones, or there will be no breakfast left for you." Bofur said laughing and pulling something out of his pack.

I got up and yawned again, while I stretched my arms. I walked out on to the veranda into the warm morning light.

They were eating on a large wooden table next to the gardens under a covered patio next to the house. The bees were happily buzzing to and fro from flower to flower as I stood in the door way.

"Oh, Good morning Miss...Miss Sevenstreams" Ori said causing all the dwarfs to turn their heads to look at me, mouths full of food and ale.

"Breakfast? Why didn't you wake me" I said groggily rubbing my eyes.

"We thought you could use the rest." Kíli answered with his mouth full of biscuits.

The other dwarves were happily guzzling mead and chomping away on biscuits.

"Don't worry, we have eaten it all yet lass. We have been out looking for Beorn ever since the sun got up; but there is no sign of him anywhere, though we found breakfast laid as soon as we went out." Dwalin said

"Well, that was very kind of you, but where is Gandalf? Surely he wouldn't miss breakfast." I said sitting on the last open chair in front of a large pot of colorful red poppy flowers.

"O! Out and about somewhere," Fíli said gesturing his hand towards the forest.

He was probable right, Gandalf was always wondering about doing something of importance.

I put a few biscuits on my plate with a drizzle of honey. There were all sorts of fruits, they were simply mouth-watering.

Dwarfs never spoke much during meals unless it was "pass this" or " I'll have more of that". They were too busy stuffing themselves. When I dined with Elrond and his family it was entirely different, plenty of meaningful conversation and dainty table manners.

The only one who seemed less in a hurry to cram him with food was Thorin. He sat at the opposite end of the very long table. It sounded like he and Balin were discussing travel arrangements.

Even after breakfast we saw no sign of Gandalf. Thorin had ordered everyone to roll up their things and pack our belongs so we would be ready to go in when the time came. I followed his orders not wanting to stir up more trouble for myself. I thought now would be a good time to check on Coppa.

I walked outside into the warm summer breeze and saw him come running towards me.

"Morning Rena" he said coming to a halt in front of me.

"Good morning, what's got you all in a tizzy?" I said patting his nose.

"O! I can smell a herd of deer not too far by and they are completely mouth-watering." he said licking the corners of his mouth.

"okay, but be back soon and it will be our little secret." I said pulling off his saddle. "You won't need this."

"Thank you" I heard him say before he flew sky ward.

I hoisted the saddle up in my arms and then walked back to the house and set it with my other belongings.

Once I did that we all just sat around, we were bored and had nothing to do.

I had wanted to walk in the flower garden, but the honey bees inside it were huge. If one were to sting me I would have swollen up like a blue berry.

So I just continued to lounge around after braiding and then re-braiding my hair a few times.

Suddenly Kíli jumped up.

"Hey, when is the last time we had a proper duel!" he shouted to the group.

"Not since we left the blue mountains little brother" Fíli said clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Everyone in the group was excited about the prospect of a duel, including myself.

Back in Imladris, I often dueled some of the elves as part of my training. This was going to be fun, but kind of different since I have never been in a duel with dwarf before.

We hustled out into the grassy yard with excitement and made a large circle which was to be our "arena". I saw Thorin sit back on a boulder and pull out his pipe, he was clearly not participating.

"Okay the rules are as fallows. Number one: you can only disarm your opponent, do not injure them.

Number two: you can only claim victory once your opponent has been successfully disarmed and has yielded.

Number three: you may only use a weapon, no physical contact. So there is equal opportunity for victory. Am I understood? Do I need to repeat anything?" Balin said resting his arms on his stomach.

We all nodded that we understood him.

"Okay, now that is settled Kíli you will be going first since you started thus whole idea. You must first choose your opponent." Balin said stepping out of the circle.

He grinned, jumped up and pointed his sword at his brother.

"Fíli!" he said standing in the center.

"Okay only if you want to get beat again." Fíli said unsheathing his sword and tossing away his belt and scabbard.

"O! Is that so big brother. We will see about that."

They both stood in the middle of the circle poised and ready to attack.

They lunged, swung, stabbed at each other over and over again.

Most of the dwarves were casting wagers at who would win and they would cheer on their personal favorite.

I chose "Fíli" because Kíli is a better archer than swordsman.

They continued to fight until their swords met and would not budge as they tried to disarm each other.

Kíli's sword started leaning

His brother pressing down upon him.

He got back his footing and thrust his brother backwards.

A strong push on his sword and Fíli fell back his sword flying from his hands.

Kíli stood over his brother with his hand extended down to him.

"Do you yield" he said grinning.

His brother rolled his eyes and took his brother's hand helping him back up.

"I yield "he said with a huff.

We cheered for Kíli and I cast a glance over at their uncle who was beaming with pride.

"Well, done Kíli" he said smacking him on the back.

I was truly surprised to see Thorin smiling, it became him. His features were no longer weighed down by anger or stress. One might even call him handsome.

After the brief celebration Balin stepped forward once more.

"Kíli, you have the right I choose the next competitor and whom they shall face." Balin announced.

Hey got a huge grin on his face and stared straight at me...

"Rena and...hmmmm, who should I pick" he said scanning the group.

I smirked and stood in the center waiting for my opponent to be chosen.

"Thorin Oakenshield" Kíli said grinning from ear to ear

I felt my jaw drop as I saw him jerk up from reclining against the rock, probably as shocked as I was.

"Lad, that's not a fair fight" Dwalin said critically.

"No, I insist, or does his skill not match that of one trained by the elves." I said glaring at him

If that would not provoke him nothing would.

At that he drew Orcrist and threw his sheath aside.

He stomped towards me with angry eyes.

"I accept" he said enunciating ever word, directly in my face.

"Let's begin!" I said drawing my elvish blade.

I took a deep breath and raised my sword.

Our swords were parallel waiting for the other to strike.

I began to tease him by gently tapping my blade against his with increasing force.

My plan worked, I drew my sword back as he swung trying to hit the next tap and falling short. He stumbled forwards losing his footing.

I just chuckled as I dodged him by hoping backwards.

I swung around and smacked him with side of my blade.

He made a low growling sound and charged at me.

Our swords met with loud "clang".

His sword swung around in the opposite direction meeting mine in a steadfast hold.

I could not match his strength.

He would win if I did not get out of this compromising position.

I tried to break the steadfast but he continued to press against my blade.

I feel the blade twisting in my hand.

I try to rotate it forward

But my blade flew from my hand

A wide grin spread across his face.

"Do you yield" He shouted

I rolled across the hard ground to pick up my sword.

I picked it up and faced him.

"Never!" I told him

I swung left

Then right

Then left again

Pinning him against a boulder with my blade at his neck

I brought my lips to his ear.

"Yield?" I said breathing heavily

He looked at me angrily

"Never!" he said

Suddenly, He smashed his forehead into mine.

I stumbled back.

My whole world felt like it was spinning.

My legs went limp

I felt my head hit the hard ground before everything went black.

When my eyes fluttered open I immediately shut them.

My head hurt terribly. The only thing I remember is a big dwarf forehead smashing into mine.

"Ugh" I groaned turning on to my back.

"She is awake, maybe you didn't kill her after all" I heard Bofur say.

"How are you feeling lassie" Oin said

"My head hurts really badly" I said not trying to sound too pitiful.

"What did you expect? Well, you might have a concussion, but nothing serious" he said turning my head in various directions and checking my vision.

As I looked past Oin, I could see that they were all huddled around the table smoking.

"you can go back to sleep if you wish" he said patting my shoulder.

I did not want to go to back to sleep; I probably had slept most of the day.

"No, I think have had enough sleep for now." I said standing up.

"Well at least chew on this for the pain." he said handing me a little green leaf.

I placed the leaf in my mouth and began to chew.

It tasted awful!

I had to fight the urge to vomit.

"Oh, Oin... What is this?" I said just before guzzling a picture of water.

"It's a night's hood leaf, from the south farthing very rare and hard to find. I found them in Beorn's stash." he said proudly.

"Well it tastes awful" I said still trying not to gag.

"well the pain is gone, is it not." he said chuckling.

Now, that he mentioned it my headache was gone.

"Yes it is, you will have to tell me more about this herbal remedy, but not now I have business to attend to" I said and walked towards the table.

All the dwarfs were present except Thorin, figures.

"Hey has Gandalf showed up yet."

"No lass, but Thorin is out keeping watch for him out on the patio." Dwalin said as his finished of a tankard of ale.

"Thanks Dwalin," I said and immediately walked towards the patio.

"Don't do anything stupid." I heard Kíli shout to me as I stood in the door frame

"Don't worry, I do not plan on taking my revenge tonight" I said laughing and walking out into the twilight.

It was nearly sun set, and Thorin was sitting on a railing and leaning against a po

He did not seem to notice my presence or he did not acknowledge it at least.

He was smoking his pipe when I took a seat beside him.

"Back home I watched sunsets every night from my balcony until it was entirely dark. I would just listen to the ocean waves crashing on the sand." I said resting my chin on my palm.

He just grunted and continued to smoke.

"Did you watch the sunsets at Erebor" I asked.

"we hardly see the sun under the mountain, unless from a balcony" he mumbled in-between puffs of smoke.

"What did you do under the mountain? Besides count your gold" I said.

He was like an oyster, impossible to open.

"This and that, common things I guess" he shrugged

"You must have done something for fun" I said leaning over.

"Why do you care what I do?!You don't know me. You never will! you have spent your entire life with heartless, critical Elves!" he barked at me roughly.

"Because I wanted to know why a king could be so cold. You have friends, Nephews, and a sister that love you severely. You have let that dragon control your life, your happiness. Even if you do regain Erebor, you will not be happy. Gold does not make you happy, people do. Your home should be with the people you love not with lifeless metals." I dropped myself of the railing and stormed off the patio.

I tried, I can honestly say I tried to see a different side of him but he is so bitter.

Apparently, Gandalf had snuck in the back way because he was sitting amid the dwarfs and their smoke.

"Where is our host, and where have you been all day yourself?" Balin cried.

"One question at a time-and none till after supper! I haven't had a bite since breakfast." Gandalf said as supper was being laid and we were waited on by Beorn's wonderful animals, as we had been all day. Of Beorn had seen and heard nothing since the night before. I was rather glad our host had not appeared because I still felt very uncomfortable around him.

At last Gandalf pushed away his plate and jug - he had eaten two whole loaves (with masses of butter and honey and clotted cream) and drunk at least a quart of mead and he took out his pipe.

"I will answer the second question first," he said, "-but bless me! This is a splendid place for smoke rings!" Indeed for a long time we could get nothing more out of him; he just sat there puffing away. He was so busy sending smoke-rings dodging round the pillars of the hall, changing them into all sorts of different shapes and colors, and setting them at last chasing one another out of the hole in the roof. They must have looked very queer from outside, popping out into the air one after another, green, blue, red, silver-grey, yellow, white; big ones, little ones; little ones dodging through big ones and joining into figure-eight, and going off like a flock of birds into the distance.

"I have been picking out bear-tracks," he said at last. "There must have been a regular bears' meeting outside here last night. I soon saw that Beorn could not have made them all: there were far too many of them, and they were of various sizes too. I should say there were little bears, large bears, ordinary bears, and gigantic big bears, all dancing outside from dark to nearly dawn. They came from almost every direction, except from the west over the river, from the Mountains. In that direction only one set of footprints led-none coming, only ones going away from heretic followed these as far as the Carrock. There they disappeared into the river, but the water was too deep and strong beyond the rock for me to cross. It is easy enough, as you remember, to get from this bank to the Carrock by the ford, but on the other side is a cliff standing up from a swirling channel. I had to walk miles before I found a place where the river was wide and shallow enough for me to wade and swim, and then miles back again to pick up the tracks again. By that time it was too late for me to follow them far. They went straight off in the direction of the pine-woods on the east side of the Misty Mountains, where we had our pleasant little party with the Wargs the night before last. And now I think I have answered your first question, too," ended Gandalf, and he sat a long while silent.

I was contented with that answer and sat back in my chair. Thorin had come in to join us, probably when he heard dinner was being served. We avoided each other the entire night.

There seemed that I had nothing else to do, so I went to sleep to the sound of dwarfish singing.

I was jolted awake by a loud booming voice.

It was doing bright, and I was still very tired.

"So here you all are still!" he said.

He picked up Bilbo like a child and laughed

I am glad that it was not me.

"Not eaten up by Wargs or goblins or wicked bears yet I see"; and he poked Mr. Baggins' waistcoat most disrespectfully. "Little bunny is getting nice and fat on bread and honey," he chuckled. "Come and have some more!"

Bilbo's face was red as a tomato as Beorn set him on his feet.

"Did the pretty lass sleep well" he said patting my sleepy head.

"Yes" I said with a big yawn.

"That's good, now the rest of you come with me and have breakfast on the veranda." he said

So we all went to breakfast with him. Beorn was most jolly for a change; indeed he seemed to be in a splendidly good humor and set us all laughing with his funny stories; nor did we have to wonder long where he had been or why he was so nice to us, for he told us himself.

He had been over the river and right back up into the mountains-from which you can guess that he could travel quickly, in bear's shape at any rate. From the burnt wolf - glade he had soon found out that part of their story was true; but he had found more than that: he had caught a Warg and a goblin wandering in the woods. From these he had got news: the goblin patrols were still hunting with Wargs for the dwarves, and they were fiercely angry because of the death of the Great Goblin, and because of the burning of the chief wolf's nose and the death from the wizard's fire of many of his chief servants. So much they told him when he forced them, but he guessed there was more wickedness than this afoot, and that a great raid of the goblin army with their wolf-allies into the lands shadowed by the mountains might soon be made to find the dwarves, or to take vengeance on the men and creatures that lived there, and who they thought must be sheltering them.

"It was a good story, that of yours," Beorn said, "but I like it still better now I am sure it is true. You must forgive my not taking your word. If you lived near the edge of Mirkwood, you would take the word of no one that you did not know as well as your brother or better. As it is, I can only say that I have hurried home as fast as I could to see that you were safe, and to offer you any help that I can. I shall think more kindly of dwarves after this. Killed the Great Goblin, killed the Great Goblin!" he chuckled fiercely to himself.

"What did you do with the goblin and the Warg?" asked Bilbo suddenly.

"Come and see!" said Beorn

And we followed him around the house.

A goblin's head was stuck outside the gate and a Warg-skin was nailed to a tree just beyond.

Beorn was a fierce enemy.

But now he was their friend, and Gandalf thought it wise to tell him their whole story and the reason of their journey, so that we could get the most help he could offer.

This is what he promised to do for us. He would provide ponies for the company (except me because I had Coppa) and a horse for Gandalf for our journey to the forest, and he would lade them with food to last them for weeks with care, and packed so as to be as easy as possible to carry-nuts, flour, sealed jars of dried fruits, and red earthenware pots of honey, and twice-baked cakes that would keep good a long time, and on a little of which they could march far. The making of these was one of his secrets; but honey was in them, as in most of his foods, and they were good to eat, though they made one thirsty. Water, he said, they would not need to carry this side of the forest, for there were streams and springs along the road. "But your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult," he said. "Water is not easy to find there, nor food. The time is not yet come for nuts (though it may be past and gone indeed before you get to the other side), and nuts are about all that grows there fit for food; in there the wild things are dark, queer, and savage. I will give you skins for carrying water, and I will give you some bows and arrows. But I doubt very much whether anything you find in Mirkwood will be wholesome to eat or to drink. There is one stream there, I know black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of, nor bathe in; for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness. And in the dim shadows of that place I don't think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without straying from the path. That you MUST NOT do, for any reason. "That is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I cannot help you much; you must depend on your luck and your courage and the food I send with you. At the gate of the forest I must ask you to send back my horse and my ponies. But I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again."

We thanked him, of course, with many bows and sweepings of their hoods and with many an "at your service, O master of the wide wooden halls!" But we were worried by his grave words.

Soon after midday we ate with Beorn for the last time, and after the meal we prepared to leave.

"Good bye Thorin Oakenshield & company. Good bye little lassie and Dragon" he said be giving me another of his big hugs.

"Good bye Beorn, I am forever in your debt" I said once he put me down.

I always felt like a dead leaf being crushed when we embraced.

After bidding him many farewells they rode off through his gate at a good pace and I took off sky ward.

I was sad leaving Beorn's home, he was kind and a very gracious host. I doubt we would meet any one along the way that could match his personality.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think i finished chapter nine in record time, this is not my favorite chapter but a necessary one, i am super excited for Thranduil and legolas :D Oh, and remember to give your opinion in the poll on my profile.**

Chapter 9

But in the evening when the dusk came on and the peaks of the mountains glowered against the sunset the dwarfs made a camp and I dove down to join them.

A fire was already set up and blankets laid o

Kíli and Fíli set a guard duty schedule, I was to have the midnight shift. I can say that I was too thrilled about my shift but I did not complain.

Since my shift was in the middle of the night I went to bed a little earlier than the rest, but I did not sleep peacefully.

I was wondering through a dark wood, black fog was rolling in. It was night time and owls were screeching. I heard someone calling me.

" Rena...where are you? Rena?" the voice called.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried to shout out, still nothing. I felt trapped and scared. I was trembling.

"Rena...come here!"

I ran but I stumbled on something.

I land on my palms and I cut them on twigs and nettles. I wanted to cry out but I could only feel tears running down my face.

I tried to stand but something yanked me down and dragged me through the leaves.

Finally, I screamed and cried out. Before it all went black.

I sat up and screamed and I felt hot tears coming down my face.

"Lass, Lass are you alright" Dwalin said running towards me.

I quickly wiped me tears and stood. I didn't want to talk about it. I was not the least bit "alright". I was tired, sore, and lonely.

"Yeah, I am fine. It's almost time for my shift, right?" I said my voice hitching.

But my puffy eyes gave me away, He looked at me sympathetically.

"Yes in about ten minutes lass, but are you sure you are alright" he asked doubting my words.

"Yeah, it's nothing. You can go to sleep Dwalin; I can take over the rest of your shift."

"Alright, I won't ask any more questions, just wake up Thorin when your watch is over. "He said raising his hand and walking away.

Great, well at least I did not wake up the company with my cries. I am very glad it was Dwalin on watch when it happened, rather than Thorin. I doubt I would get much sympathy from him.

I took a seat on a stump and tried to fight off sleep best I could.

I ended up having to walk around the camp in circles because sitting I caught myself dozing off.

My hour seemed like ten hours but it was soon time for me to wake Thorin.

He was sleeping on his stomach next to Balin when I found him.

I crouched down and poked his shoulder.

"pssst...Thorin"

He did not stir.

I poked him again.

"Thorin, common wake up"

He groaned and swatted me away, still asleep.

"Hey, get up" I gave him a small shove.

"Kíli... mgmhzfgnkl...Fíli..mgvklf...Erebor" he mumbled barely audible.

Were all dwarfs this hard to wake up?

I took one of his braids in my hand and gave it a good yank.

He furiously shot up from his bed.

"What in Mahal's name was that for? Do you find hair pulling amusing" he said snarling.

I put my hands on my hips and chuckled.

"Whatever works sleeping beauty, it's time for your shift and time for me to go back to bed." I said spinning on my heel and walking away.

He put a rough hand on my arm and yanked me back.

"I wasn't finished yet, Why are you so obnoxious!" he said tightening his grip on my arm, it was beginning to hurt.

"Why do hate my Dragon!" I said defiantly, trying to wriggle from his iron grip.

"Because they are selfish, nasty creatures who think of only themselves." he said sneering at me.

I took my other hand and smacked him hard in the face.

"So are you!" I shouted storming away as he let go of my arm.

I didn't need to look back, he was shocked, and his mouth was probably wide open.

I slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Still the next morning dawned bright and fair again. There was an autumn-like mist white upon the ground and the air was chill, but soon the sun rose-red in the East and the mists vanished, and while the shadows were still long we were off again. Thorin ignored me at all cost.

We rode now for two more days, and all the while I saw nothing save grass and flowers and birds and scattered trees from Coppa's back and occasionally small herds of red deer browsing or sitting at noon in the shade.

Sometimes Bilbo said he saw the horns of the harts sticking up out of the long grass but none believed him. Those animals he saw were the dead branches of trees.

That third evening we were so eager to press on, for Beorn had said that we should reach the forest-gate early on the fourth day that we rode still on after dusk and into the night beneath the moon.

The night was a beautiful time for flying, not a cloud in the sky and the stars twinkled like fireflies. We settled a camp late that night and we all feel asleep.

The Next day we started before dawn, though our night had been short. As soon as it was light we could see the ominous forest coming as it were to meet us, or waiting for us like a black and frowning wall before us. The land began to slope up and up, and it seemed to me that a silence began to draw in upon them. Birds began to sing less, not even if I sang did they reproduce a tune. There were no more deer; not even rabbits were to be seen.

By the afternoon we had reached the eaves of Mirkwood, and were resting almost beneath the great overhanging boughs of its outer trees. Their trunks were huge and gnarled, their branches twisted, their leaves were dark and long. Ivy grew on them and trailed along the ground.

"Well, here is Mirkwood!" said Gandalf. "The greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it. Now you must send back these excellent ponies you have borrowed."

The dwarves grumbling at this, but the wizard told them they were fools.

"Beorn is not as far off as you seem to think, and you had better keep your promises anyway, for he is a bad enemy. Mr. Baggins' eyes are sharper than yours, if you have not seen each night after dark a great bear going along with us or sitting far of in the moon watching our camps. Not only to guard you and guide you, but to keep an eye on the ponies too. Beorn may be your friend, but he loves his animals as his children. You do not guess what kindness he has shown you in letting dwarves ride them so far and so fast, nor what would happen to you, if you tried to take them into the forest."

"What about the horse, then?" said Thorin. "You don't mention sending that back."

How typical of Thorin, everything has to be fair.

"I don't, because I am not sending it."

"What about your promise then?"

"I will look after that. I am not sending the horse back, I am riding it!"

Then I knew that Gandalf was going to leave us at the very edge of Mirkwood, and this saddened me.

But nothing we could say would change his mind.

"Now we had this all out before, when we landed on the Carrock," he said. "It is no use arguing. I have, as I told you, some pressing business away south; and I am already late through bothering with you people. We may meet again before all is over, and then again of course we may not. That depends on your luck and on your courage and sense; and I am sending Mr. Baggins with you. I have told you before that he has more about him than you guess, and you will find that out before long. So cheer up Bilbo and don't look so glum. Cheer up Thorin and Company! This is your expedition after all. Think of the treasure at the end, and forget the forest and the dragon, at any rate until tomorrow morning!"

When tomorrow morning came he still said the same. So now there was nothing left to do but to fill our water-skins at a clear spring I had found close to the forest-gate, and unpack the ponies.

Thorin distributed the packages as fairly as he could, though Bilbo thought his lot was wearisomely heavy, and complained allot. He did not at all like the idea of trudging for miles and miles with all that on his back.

"Don't you worry!" said Thorin. "It will get lighter all too soon. Before long I expect we shall all wish our packs heavier, when the food begins to run short."

Then at last they dwarfs said good-bye to their ponies. Off they trotted gaily, seeming very glad to put their tails towards the shadow of Mirkwood. I could not blame them, because I dreaded going into Mirkwood.

Now Gandalf too said farewell. Bilbo sat on the ground looking very unhappy.

"Good-bye!" said Gandalf to Thorin. "And good-bye to you all, good-bye! Straight through the forest is your way now. Don't stray off the track!-if you do, it is a thousand to one you will never find it again and never get out of Mirkwood; and then I don't suppose I, or anyone else, will ever see you again."

"Do we really have to go through?" groaned Bilbo.

"Yes, you do!" said the wizard, "if you want to get to the other side. You must either go through or give up your quest. And I am not going to allow you to back out now, Mr. Baggins. I am ashamed of you for thinking of it. You have to look after all these dwarves for me," he laughed.

"No! No!" said Bilbo. "I didn't mean that. I meant, is there no way round?"

"There is, if you care to go two hundred miles or so out of your way north, and twice that south. But you wouldn't get a safe path even then. There are no safe paths in this part of the world. Remember you are over the Edge of the Wild now, and in for all sorts of fun wherever you go. Before you could get round Mirkwood in the North you would be right among the slopes of the Grey Mountains, and they are simply stiff with goblins, hobgoblins, and rest of the worst description. Before you could get round it in the South, you would get into the land of the Necromancer; and even you. Bilbo won't need me to tell you tales of that black sorcerer. I don't recommend you to go anywhere near the places overlooked by his dark tower! Stick to the forest-track, keep your spirits up, hope for the best, and with a tremendous slice of luck you may come out one day and see the Long Marshes lying below you, and beyond them, high in the East, the Lonely Mountain where dear old Smaug lives, though I hope he is not expecting you."

"Very comforting you are to be sure," growled Thorin.

"Good-bye! If you won't come with us, you had better get off without any more talk!" Dwalin said gruffly.

"Good-bye then, and really good-bye!" said Gandalf, and he turned his horse and rode down into the West. But he could not resist the temptation to have the last word. Before he had passed out of hearing he turned and put his hands to his mouth and called to them. They heard his voice come faintly: "Good-bye! Be good; take care of yourselves-and DON'T LEAVE THE PATH!"

Then he galloped away and was soon lost to sight.

I had a feeling that we were now beginning the most dangerous part of the entire journey.

I secured my riding gear as I ready to venture into the forest.

"Morena I need to speak with you"

I turned around, completely surprised that Thorin was actually talking to me.

"I would like for you to scout ahead of the group and secure a camp site on the path for us." he said keeping his eyes on the ground.

It seemed easy enough, and he probably had to ignore his pride just to hold a conversation with me.

"Alright" I said sliding into saddle. "See you tonight" I said raising my eyes brows.

"ready to go Coppa" I asked patting his back

"Always Rena" he said before he took off.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey sorry I have not posted in a few days I have been rather sick, I am super excited for chapter 11 but I hope you enjoy this one**_

Chapter 10:

I tried to fly directly over the path of the gloomy trees that leant together, too old and strangled with ivy and hung with lichen to bear more than a few blackened leaves. The path itself was narrow and wound in and out among the trunks.

It looked very dark down there, I was thankful for my dragon. I was far ahead of the dwarfs; I could no longer see them through the dark trees. It was late afternoon when I made camp. The path ran straight through a glen that would be suitable for sleeping, I would camp here. We settled in the brownish green grass and made a fire. As my eyes became used to the dimness they could see a little way to either side in a sort of darkened green glimmer. Occasionally a slender beam of sun that had the luck to slip in through some opening in the leaves far above, and still more luck in not being caught in the tangled boughs and matted twigs beneath, stabbed down thin and bright before them. But this was seldom, and it soon ceased altogether. Coppa had perched himself in a tree, pushing the branch to the ground. There were black squirrels in the wood, and he occasionally tried to snap at them with no success. The nastiest things I saw were the cobwebs: dark dense cobwebs with threads extraordinarily thick, often stretched from tree to tree, or tangled in the lower branches on either side of them. There were none stretched across the path, but whether because some magic kept it clear, or for what other reason I could not guess. They belonged to and adult Attercop that was not too far away. Beorn was right; we should never leave the path.

It was not long before I heard and saw the dwarves walking towards me.

"Over here!" I called out to them.

"Supper will be ready in a few moments."

I continued to chop and split the provisions into fifteen equal portions.

They threw their packs down as they neared the fire.

"O thanks you girlie" Bofur said with his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing.

"It was nothing, have a seat." I said as I put food into each dish.

They looked very tired and very hungry.

I felt that making dinner was the least I could do. I felt very ashamed of my behavior last night towards Thorin, though he deserved a good smacking.

I brought them each their dinner before I sat down with mine.

I gently picked and nibbled at the bread and nuts, but everyone else was scarfing down their food.

No one said much over dinner, except the occasional "Thank you".

We stacked our plates by the fire and we prepared for bed.

I had decided to comb my hair to get all the tangles out before I went to sleep.

I couldn't help but notice Ori staring at me as I combed.

"Master Dwarf may I help you somehow" I said smiling.

"O! Well...no...Well...I guess...may I braid it?" he said looking at his feet.

"That would be very nice; I have never had a dwarf braid my hair before" I said and patted the rock for him to sit.

He happily plopped himself down on the rock and took them comb from my hand.

"I will try not to tug Milady" he said running the comb against my scalp.

"I have a thick scalp; I doubt you will bother me." I chuckled.

He continued to weave each strand of hair in all sorts of ways.

"Rena! I just found something and want to show it to you" Kíli said cupping his hands together.

"Oh! Come sit" I said patting the ground in front of me.

He sat crossing his legs and extended his hands towards me. Ori was still braiding my hair.

"Now be very careful, it is very delicate. I think it is hurt." he said opening his hands and place a little bird in my palms.

A little chickadee was on its side and worriedly glancing about"

"Oh Kíli get my bag" I ordered.

I had a special place in my heart for animals, I loved them dearly.

He ran and quickly brought it back.

His wing was not broken but just strained and he was dehydrated and starving.

I pulled some nuts and berries from my bag and put them in my palm.

The bird hesitantly pecked at the food and nibbled at it.

I stroked its back as he ate then brought him water when he finished.

He slurped it up as quickly as he could and chirped for more when it was all gone.

I filled my palm twice more until he was full.

He was now sitting upright and flapping his wings.

"I will name you Pepper because of your little black markings" I whispered to the little bird.

Ori had finished braiding my hair a while ago so I was now free to stand with the ornate braid hanging to my lower back.

I walked over to the trees and pepper hopped from my palm to my thumb and began to chirp.

I whistled a soft tune and he seemed capable of repeating it. He sung my tune a few times before flying into the sky.

I felt sad seeing him fly away through the leaves. I would never see him again.

"You really have a way with animals, Rena" Kíli said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks, I have always been like that" I said smiling

After another glance skyward we both walked back to camp.

Most of the dwarfs had fallen asleep by the time we came back.

Thorin was still up smoking and Balin was examining the map.

"I think it is time for me to turn it" Kíli said yawning.

"I will be along in a few I just need to speak with your uncle" I said.

"Don't make him angry, please" Kíli said looking at me with anxious eyes.

"I promise, no fighting this time" I chuckled as he gave me my unbelieving look.

"okay I will hold you to that" he said walk towards his bed.

I watched him go and then walked over to Thorin, dreading every step of the way.

"I wish to speak with you Master Oakenshield" I said clasping my hands behind my back.

He just looked at me and mockingly grunted.

"I wanted to apologize for assaulting you last night it was unladylike and rude of me to do so" I said very diplomatically and I was staring skyward to avoid his stare.

He was silent for an agonizingly long time before he spoke.

"Apology accepted," he said with a few puffs of smoke.

"And I wish to ask for a truce between us. We won't be a strong force against Smaug if we are bickering like children" I said extending my hand.

He looked at me funny then shook my hand.

"well good night then" I said turning to leave.

"Good night Miss Sevenstreams" he said barely above a whisper.

It surprised me that he even bothered, he was not known for being polite.

But, Elrond would be so proud; I did not even raise my voice at him once. I was still rather put out because of what he said about Coppa. But, I am sure he will regret his words when he sees how powerful my dragon is.

I stumbled in the dark to find my bed trying not to step on any sleeping dwarfs.

I slept closely huddled next to the fire and we took turns keeping watch. When it was my turn I would see gleams in the darkness around us and sometimes pairs of yellow or red or green eyes would blink in dark forest. Black moths would circle round the fire and I would chase them off with a stick, it was a very annoying business for they were constantly coming back. But thankfully, soon it was Dwalin's turn and he sent me off to bed.

It was not long before I grew to hate the forest as heartily as I had hated my late husband, and it seemed to offer even less hope of any ending. But I had to go on and on, my only daily enjoyment is my long rides on back, and I loved the feel of the wind on my face.

The nights were the worst. It then became pitch-dark - not what you call pitch-dark, but really pitch; so black that you really could see nothing. I tried flapping my hand in front of my nose, but I could not see it at all. Well, perhaps it is not true to say that I could see nothing: I could see eyes. We tried lighting watch-fires at night, but we soon gave that up. It seemed to bring hundreds and hundreds of eyes all round us, though the creatures, whatever they were, were careful never to let their bodies show in the little flicker of the flames. Worse still it brought thousands of dark-grey and black moths, some nearly as big as your hand, flapping and whirring round our ears. I could not stand that, or the huge bats, black as a top-hat, either; so we gave up fires and sat at night and dozed in the enormous uncanny darkness. All this went on for what seemed to me as ages upon ages; and I was always hungry, for we were extremely careful with their provisions. Even so, as days followed days and still the forest seemed just the same, I began to get anxious. The food would not last forever: it was in fact already beginning to get low. I tried to take Coppa hunting but it was useless, nothing edible came on the path. The dwarfs tried shooting at the squirrels, and they wasted many arrows before they managed to bring one down on the path. But when Bofur roasted it, it proved horrible to taste, and they shot no more squirrels. We were thirsty too, for we had none too much water, and in all that time we had seen neither spring nor stream.

I awoke one morning and my mouth was as dry as a desert. I had not had cup of water since yesterday morning. We were very low on everything. I had taken to sneaking the majority of my rations to Coppa and Bilbo; they both needed it more than I did.

As I put on Coppa's saddle I could see the outline of his rib cage and I would not let my dragon starve.

"Morena, we cannot walk as far on empty stomachs so do not find a camp too far away" Dori complained as he put his pack on his back.

"Do not worry master dwarf" I chuckled as I picked up my things.

All of a sudden I felt very dizzy and I stumbled forward.

"Rena, are you alright" Fili said placing a hand on my back

"Yeah, it's nothing, just a wee bit dizzy" I said resting my hand on my temple.

"Okay, are you sure you want to go flying like that" he questioned me.

He was generally concerned for me.

I would not tell him that I had been practically starving myself but I felt guilt about lying to him.

"Yes, the sooner I go the sooner camp is set up" I said as I sat tall in the saddle.

"Wait! Is that Uncle cloak" he said reaching into my pack.

What! The cloak belongs to Thorin? And this whole time he never once tried to reclaim it!

"I don't know it was amid my belongings when I flew for the Carrock. Is it his?" I stammered,

How embarrassing for Fíli to find me with his uncle's cloak. He and Kíli were going to tease me to death.

"Well, I won't tell any of the other lads about it. I just don't know how my uncle got so lucky" he said with wink and then walked away snickering.

"Wait, Fíli! It's not what you think!" I called out to him, " oh never mind!" I mumbled angrily under my breath

"Common Coppa, let's go" I said

He immediately took off skyward.

Coppa did not talk to me for at least an hour. He was not much of a talker; he only spoke if he felt something needed said.

"That Dwarf has gotten you all flustered Rena, just concentrate on how nice the wind feels and forget him" Coppa said calming my spirit.

"Yes the wind feels lovely...Oh my head" I felt myself slipping from my saddle.

"Rena... What's wrong are you alright" he pleaded

"Ugh" I felt like I was falling.

"RENA!"

I heard the cracking of trees branches and I hit the hard ground.

That is the last thing I remember before it all went dark and cold


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****Thranduil's POV*****

I was sitting on my throne as the people of my court buzzed about having pointless conversations. Suddenly, my son Legolas bursts through the doors carrying an unconscious maiden.

Her brown hair was in a matted braid and she was covered in dirt. Her armor was elfish but she was no elf

"Father! My men found her on the great northern road half dead and badly wounded" he said approaching me.

He laid her at my feet and her head turned to the side revealing freckles on an alabaster complexion.

"I could not abandon one so helpless" he said rising to his feet.

"Your kindness does you credit, my son"

I declared "have her brought to a guest-chamber, healed, and fed because she looks as if she would need it" I ordered and two attendants took her from the throne room.

"Thank you father, but she is not the only thing we found she had a very rare companion who is quite loyal to the woman" Legolas whispered in my ear.

"Bring in the dragon!" he shouted.

Dragon! How beautifully dangerous. What would a girl like her be doing with a dragon?

His men pushed open the large stone doors and in walks a dragon covered in emerald scales and smoke coming from its nostrils, his razor-sharp talons clicking against the floor.

I ran down to meet him, he was as frail as his rider, but still very dangerous. Her saddle was still on his back along with their belongings

I must have him as my most prized treasure, but if the old magic is true the dragon will only do the will of the rider...she must stay also.

I bowed and then laid a hand on his muzzle.

With the ability to speak to animals I asked him this.

"Who are you? Who is your rider?"

"Water" a raspy voice pleaded

The dragon blinked his copper-colored eyes and he lay down on the floor at my feet.

"Bring some water for this beast" I ordered and a few servants scurried off doing my biding. "..And tell me when the rider is healthy enough for me to speak with her. Tauriel I want you take over the squadron and continue with patrol and head north" I ordered

"Yes Milord" the elf lieutenant said before bowing and walking away

I turned to my son and pulled him aside.

"Legolas do you know what this creature could do for us" I whispered

"Dragons are fierce fighters and very loyal" Legolas said running his fingers over the wood shaft of his bow.

"Yes, but what they love most of all is gold, if we can convince her and the dragon to help us take the lonely mountain we will have all the gold in Erebor" I said as I schemed up a plan.

We will be the wealthiest people in all of middle earth.

"Ada, Smaug will not give up his treasure without a fight" my son said

"Yes, but we gave a dragon!" I said and smiled mischievously.

It had been many days since she first arrived and still not awoken, I was losing my patience. I sent Legolas to keep an eye on her and to attend to her when she wakes up. But until then I was contented by examining her dragon in my throne room.

Unexpectedly a guard burst into the room as I was stroking his wings.

"A band on rouge dwarfs have attacked a group of Innocent elves" he shouted "we have captured them and they have been thrown in the dungeon"

How dare they attack my people, those filthy animals!

"Bring them to me for questioning and move the dragon out of here!" I shouted angrily

"Yes Sir" he said as he rushed towards the dungeons.

He was back dragging a pack of chained up thirteen dwarfs. They were young, old, and heavily armed. The leader of the group stood at the front. His pale blue eyes and black hair made up His face that was unmistakable.

"Thorin Oakenshield! How low must have you sunken as to attack my people. Why did you and your folk three times try to attack my people at their merrymaking?" I asked slamming my fist down.

"We did not attack them," answered Thorin; "we came to beg, because we were starving."

"PAH! And what were you doing in the forest since you claim that you did not attack my people" I asked angrily

"Looking for food and drink, because we were starving." Thorin replied mockingly

"But what brought you into the forest at all?" I asked again angrily.

At that Thorin shut his mouth and would not say another word. If that's how he wanted it then it will cost him.

"Very well! Take him away and keep him safe, until he feels inclined to tell the truth, even if he waits a hundred years.'" I demanded.

"Wait! Stop!" cried a young dwarf who made his way to the front of the group.

The hall was silent; he was carrying a piece of the dragon's harness that had been left on the floor.

"Where did you get this? WHERE!" he shouted.

He looked like an odd dwarf to me for he had little to no beard and he carried a bow.

"Of what importance is it to you" I said raising an eyebrow. What would he want with my dragon?

"It belonged to a friend! How did you get this!" he shouted at me

"We found the Dragon in the wood, we found him starving in the shadows" I said

His countenance sank when I said this.

"And the rider..." Thorin said pushing ahead of the boy.

What puzzled me even more was that Thorin looked genuinely worried.

"Rider? Describe him!" I said.

"You mean "Her". She has curly brown hair, green eyes like emeralds and as fierce as any elf warrior!" Thorin said snarling.

Oh, so they did know the girl. Well, they will not have her or the dragon.

"Oh, That Girl, well we found her also but...the Attercops had gotten to her first. They had practically made a meal of her before we got there. The poison was too potent, she did not last the night. I am truly sorry for your loss, she was very beautiful" I said smiling on the inside, Thorin looked furious that is what I had planned for.

"YOU LIAR" Thorin roared as the guards locked them in Chains.

"Oh but I am afraid she is Master Dwarf. Take them away!" I ordered

The dwarfs shouted insults in their foul languages as they were dragged away, but I paid no mind. The Dragon and the girl were mine.

***Morena's POV***

My entire Body ached. The light in my room was dim and I could make out a figure sitting by my bed.

Why was I in a bed? I had fallen into the forest and passed out.

Was this a dream? I was lying on a large feather bed of elfish design. I was wearing a white elfish dress with silver beading and I was clean. Was I dreaming of Rivendell? But I am actually unconscious on the forest floor.

It strained my body to sit up; my ribs ached as did my legs.

"You're awake!" announced the person at my bed side as he lit a lamp.

He had golden blonde hair with crystal blue eyes and pale skin. He was an elf like everything else in the room.

"Am I Dead" I asked

He just laughed.

"No, you are not dead. You are in the house of King Thranduil Greenleaf. I am his son, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. I am to be at your service" he said kindly smiling and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You remind me of someone, a friend" I said thinking of Fíli and Kíli, how they always said "at your service".

"who are you miss?" he said playing with the string if his bow.

"My name is Morena Sevenstreams of the late city of Coren, but recently I have lived in the valley of Imladris. I have business in the city of Lake Town for Lord Elrond" I said flatly as I fiddled with edge of my blanket.

I knew Thorin hated elves; he would not want them to know his plan.

"Well, Miss Morena i do not doubt your story, but would you like to see your dragon? If you are feeling well enough?" he said pulling a lantern of the wall.

I stood up quickly, but I quickly wished I hadn't. I started falling over but Legolas caught me in his arms.

"Steady now, If you take my arm I will help you along" he said holding out his hand.

I took his hand and I had to lean most of my weight on his body. I felt so weak.

As we walked through the lantern lit corridors he told me stories of his people, and the further we walked the more reliant I became on the prince. Eventually, he had to slip his arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"We had to keep your dragon in the dungeon because it was the only place big enough and so he would not startle anyone." he said as we neared a gated corridor. "Also, I believe you are wearing silken slippers and the floor down there is very dirty. What kind of elf would I be if I did not offer to carry you" he said with a playful smirk.

I could feel heat rising in my face. I had known him for an hour and he is already offering to hold me.

"You are too kind my prince; the dirt will surely come out." I said stepping past him and picking up my skirts

The corridor was poorly lit and lanterns were scarce and there were many passages lined with cells.

"You do not have many prisoners" I observed as we walked.

"Yes, our people are very peaceful, but recently captured a group of rouge dwarves who attacked my people!" he said.

Dwarves! It must be them! My friends were rotting in jail.

"Dwarves! I have never seen a real living dwarf before, would you mind showing me" I said wrapping my arm around his.

"Uh yeah, but what about your dragon?" he asked looking rather puzzled at my sudden interest in dwarves.

"Oh well, yes but my dragon can wait, he is immortal after all." I said with a sweet smile.

"I will take you down there, but I doubt you can manage the stairs." he said raising an eyebrow.

"You may carry me not because I want you to, but because I fear falling." I said proudly as he scooped me up in a way that a groom would carry a bride.

"Put your arms around my neck, it's safer" he said chuckling.

I obliged him silently.

I am being carried bridal style in the arms of an elvish prince; this was not going to go over well with the dwarves!


	12. Contest

**Hola readers, i have a Fantastic idea! i am searching for a new story image for this story. So i know that there are some fantastic artists out there, and i cannot draw to save my life! so i was wondering if we could have a little contest. You may submit as many drawings as you choose, but they all must relate to the story and/or be a scene from the story. The winners drawing will be featured as the photo cover for this story and on my profile! **the dead line is May, 15, 2013**** **

**Thanks :) :) i cant wait! :D **

**Send the pictures to my Email at:**

**crouchsarah live . com ( no spaces) **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! my week has been very very hectic. Thanks for reading and i hope you like the chapter**_

***Thorin's POV***

We have been trapped down here for at least three days.

They gave us plenty to eat and drink, but it lacked quality and taste.

We had not seen the Elf king since our arrival and our situation seemed to worsen with the passing of the days.

Kíli is devastated at the loss of his friend, we all are. What little hope of reclaiming Erebor we had, was now dead.

I continue to think that she is just going to gracefully walk in the room with a smile. That she would say something sarcastic or even humorous about our situation. That she would laugh and tell us about what happened, but she can do none of these things, she is gone...

I cannot accept that! She is not gone!

But every time I came to that conclusion my mind seemed to say "She is gone Thorin. Let go"

I was driving myself insane.

"She was so nice and had such lovely hair" Ori said pulling his knees to his chest.

"...and a good cook" Boumber added patting his stomach.

"a fine fighter too" Dwalin said.

"Aye, and a kind woman" Kíli added.

All those statements were true, she was a great woman. Beorn was right. I was cruel and unkind towards her; I should have treasured her...and her dragon.

"...this palace is lovely" I heard a female voice say far down the dark corridor.

The voice was joined by the voice of a male elf.

It sounded so much like her, I must be mad!

The voices got increasingly closer and more recognizable

"I can still hear her sweet voice" Bofur said clamping his hands over his ears.

He heard it too...maybe I'm not crazy.

Suddenly an elf walked into the dim room and carrying a woman.

But I could not see her face because it was too dark and she rested it on the crook of his shoulder. He set down the Woman and she turned to face him.

"I would like a word in private my Prince" She said.

Why would she say that! What would a she elf want with us? She must be a spy for Thranduil.

"Alright Miss I will leave you but be careful they are very dangerous" the Prince said before he walked out.

The young woman took a lamp from the wall and stepped into the light.

Morena! It is her! Her brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and freckles! She stood twenty feet away from us clothed in fine linen.

My mouth went dry and I felt my mouth hang open

*Morena's POV*

The dungeon was very dark and the lamp was less than adequate. I could not even see the cells.

"Morena!"

I could hear Thorin's voice echo through the darkness.

"THORIN! Where are you?" I said running forewords. I could see the outline of the dwarfs crammed into a large cell ahead of me.

I ran to the bars and sunk to my knees.

I had never been so happy! They all hugged me individually through the bars. I could not see most of their faces because the poor lighting but they looked happy to see me too.

"I thought I would never see you guys again." I said wiping a tear of joy from my cheek.

"Us too, the king told us that the Attercops ate you whole!" Kíli said placing his hand on my arm.

"What! No! I fell off Coppa's back and the elves saved me! Why would he lie to you?" I said utterly confused.

"To get back at me! Or to take something that doesn't belong to him" Thorin shouted baling his hands into fists.

"I'm so sorry; it is my fault that you got captured! I should have been more careful" I said feeling incredibly guilty.

"No Lassie! We were starving! We would have died if we did not get some food." Dwalin said hugging me.

It felt good to be loved again. The dwarfs were like my brothers.

"I will see what I can do to set you free by speaking to the king" I said rising to my feet

"Don't worry, Bilbo has a plan" Fíli said proudly.

I had not noticed earlier but Bilbo was in fact missing.

"Where is he?" I asked

"We do not know but we are going to get out of here. Just worry about yourself lassie. Thranduil may be very hesitant to let you go." Balin said sympathetically

"I will speak to him once you guys are free, I fear the people of lake town my not be so welcoming towards Coppa. But, once you are there I will fallow immediately." I declared resting myself against the bars.

I didn't want to leave and I had them tell me off their misfortunes in the forest.

I think Kíli greatly exaggerated at the spider's size for he said that they were as big as a house, his speech was complete with funny hand gestures.

I felt bad for them; they had suffered greatly at my carelessness. Apparently, Boumber had fallen into a black, magic river that rendered him unconscious for days.

As their story telling continued Thorin settled himself against my shoulder that protruded into the cell.

I gently played with one of his beaded braids as Dwalin recounted Bilbo's bravery when he saved them from the spiders.

"It's lucky that you weren't there Lassie... They would have eaten you whole" Dwalin said patting my head.

I just chuckled as I felt Thorin's hand slip through the bars and rest on my back. I am glad that they could not see me through the dark because I was blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry I have to leave! Legolas will be waiting for me, I promise to come and visit you often." I said slowly getting up because I still felt rather dizzy.

I think Thorin was all too pleased that I was on a first name basis with Legolas, because he pulled his hand back and stood away from me.

"Till then" Thorin said barely above a whisper.

"See you tomorrow Rena" Fíli and Kíli said in unison.

"Till tomorrow boys" I said scooping up my white skirts and walking into the corridor where Legolas reclined himself against a brick wall.

"I will not pry into your business, but I am sure your dragon is very impatient." he said pushing off the wall and replacing his arm around mine.

"I'm sorry, dwarfs are very interesting creatures. But please, take me to my dragon "I ordered the young prince

"Absolutely my lady" Legolas said with a grin as we walked down the corridor towards a brightly lit room.

Once we were in that room I saw Coppa lounging on a large feather cushion with large chunks of meats on a platter, He was so spoiled. But when he saw me he immediately stood.

"RENA! You're awake!" he ran to me shaking the entire room.

"Yes I am silly, did you think I would sleep forever" I said chuckling and patting his nose.

"Maybe" he said shaking his tail playfully.

"I promise we will leave soon, I fear you are getting too fat on elvish hospitality" I teased point to the tray.

"Do what you think is right Rena. Have you met the king yet? He seems nice enough" my dragon asked.

"No, but from what I hear from Thorin he is a manipulative liar!" I told Coppa.

"He has only been good to me so I can't tell you otherwise Rena. You should meet him yourself." he advised me as he walked over to his cushion and curling up in a big ball." until then

I will sleep and eat my fill" he chuckled contentedly.

"Alright Coppa! I will go and meet him now!" I said turning on my heel and taking Legolas's hand. "Take me to your father" I ordered the elf.

"As you wish, he is very anxious to meet you!" he said gently smiling.

Legolas had taken me to an underground garden covered in twinkling lanterns, growing greenery, and fragrant flowers. His father was sitting, reading by a waterfall dipping his fingers into the water.

He was a beautiful Elf. He had lovely golden hair, emerald-green eyes, and a woodland crown on his head. He wore a long light green tunic and elvish style boots.

Legolas approached his father and bowed respectively.

"My father, I present the Lady Morena Sevenstreams of Coren" he said as his tall father stood ceremoniously.

His piercing gaze scanned my entire body; I rested my hands at my sides and fidgeted nervously with the fabric.

"Welcome Miss Sevenstreams to Mirkwood, I am King Thranduil Greenleaf of the woodland realm. I am so very glad you are out of danger" he said as he took my hand in his.

He planted a soft kiss on the back on my hand. I felt my stomach flutter as he did so. He was truly beguiling.

"I wept for your people when I heard of the destruction of your city, Legolas and I spent many summer days on the coast of Coren." his tone was sympathetically kind as he guided me back to towards the bench.

"Thank you, but I wish to speak to you on an important matter" I said calmly curling my fingers around the arm rest.

"Name it and it shall be done" he declared generously.

Thorin was wrong Thranduil was a kind elf, at least my impression of him was.

"I wish to leave and continue to my personal business in Lake Town" I said slowly trying to convince him.

"Oh, but you have only just healed! Wait until you are healthy enough to travel, then you can leave. "He said with a surprised and anxious tone of voice.

"But..." I started but was interrupted by the king.

I was not going to play this game.

"hush, No buts. You shall stay for now, but ask me some other time. My mind is occupied elsewhere." he said rising to leave the garden.

"My lord, I have become far too indebted to your hospitality, I will refresh my supplies and leave at dawn" I protested bodily

"No! That is my last word on it! Ask me three days from now" he raises his voice at me. "Good day!" he said leaving me in the candle lit garden.

Thorin was right! I could sense his ulterior motives in his refusal of my request.

"Legolas take me back to my room! I am tired" I said and the prince dutifully obeyed.

"Do not mind Ada, he is not himself. The dwarfs are bothering him exceedingly" the Prince tired convincing me.

I gave an annoyed sigh as we walked back to my room.

"I Think I will have to take your word on that because I have a completely different opinion of him."

The dwarves had escaped! The king was furious! He threw a major fit and smashed a glass vase. But, they had in fact escaped after many days in prison.

Apparently, Bilbo's plan had them hiding in enormous wine barrels and floating away with the rapids of the river.

They had snuck right under Thranduil's nose! But now I was about to ask to the king if I could have permission to leave for the third time. He denied my request the second time on the grounds that I was still not recuperated but I was now fully healed and my friends were gone. He could not refuse me now!

I push open the great doors of the throne room and walk boldly into the room.

The court members hush as I approach the king, and I feel as if a millions eyes are on me.

The train of my satin dress flows behind me as I climb the stairs.

"Lady Sevenstreams, what is your wish. Do you have enough food, are your pillows fluffed to your liking" his tone of voice was haughtily proud as he sat perched on the throne.

"No, my pillows are fine. But my deepest desire is one of which you are well acquainted with. I wish to leave to go to the village of Lake town." I say holding my head erect and staring unafraid into the king's eyes.

"You have asked this multiple times... And I do not consider you a prisoner but your freedom will cost you" he drummed his fingers on the arm rest glaring at me with menacing eyes.

I felt a drop of nervous sweat slid down my back as I began to speak.

"Name your price!" I spoke and my voice echoed through the palace halls.

"I know of your affiliation with the dwarfs! I also know that they intend to reclaim the former dwarf kingdom of Erebor...additionally that the kingdom is filled to the brim with gold and jewels...one jewel specifically !" he said as a menacing grin spread across his face.

"Name the jewel and I am sure Thorin will allow me to pay you with it, it shall be my one fifteenth reward." I announce confidently to the king.

What is one jewel in a hoard of many?

"It sparkles like the sun, but it is as blue as the sea, it is called the Arkenstone!" he said

Thorin had not informed me of such a jewels, it's was probably just a jewel that caught the Thranduil's eye and nothing more.

"It shall be done" I say turning to leave.

"How do I know you will keep your word? We will make a bargain... If you do not keep up your part of the deal by paying me, if the dwarfs actually succeed in reclaiming their home, you must return here by force if necessary! Also you must tell no one in the dwarf company of this deal!" he shouted at me from his throne.

"We have a deal! Also if I do pay you, you must promise never ever to return to the lonely mountain again! "I order boldly facing the king.

"This bargain shall be sealed by blood and magic like the ways of old!" he rose from his throne drawing a slender knife from his belt.

I swallow hard and extend my palm, accepting his proposal. This was a way of securing a deal magically, so that either party does not try to back out.

The slice was swift, shallow, and stung profusely. He repeated the action on himself then he dripped the mixture of our blood into a basin.

Suddenly, grey smoke rose from the dish and then a flash of light shone quickly then disappeared.

The bargain was sealed. If either of us should fail to meet any of the conditions, the offender would die almost immediately.

Blood was dripping from my palm and on to the floor. I ripped off part of my sleeve and bound my cut.

I curtsy as I turn and leave storming towards the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

I had not flown in weeks; I almost forgot how lovely it is. I flew non-stop over the rest of Mirkwood, I did not want risk my safety again. I flew over the river that the dwarfs had taken all the way to Lake Town.

It was a bleak town, with little color. It was very dull in comparison to what I was used to in Rivendell and Coren. I saw many buildings and a large gate as I flew over. No one had spotted me yet and I intended to keep it that way.

Coppa and I landed in a nearby grassy area and walked on foot towards the city.

"Stay here! They would kill you on the spot, hide on the edge of the forest." I order protectively as I slide off his back.

"As you wish, Rena" Coppa said thumping over towards the forest.

The dark wooden gate loomed ominously above me as I knocked on the gate keeper's panel. A haggard old man gently slid opens the window and sneered at me.

"State your business!" he snarled at me

"I am a member in the company of Thorin Oakenshield. I believe he is lodging in this city." I say in rather stately way.

"One moment miss, I must ask my advisor if I should let you in" the man said slamming the panel shut.

I sigh impatiently as I am forced to wait for the old man to return.

He returned shortly accompanied by a younger stronger man with a long bow on his back. He wore simple brown clothes and had bits of scruff on his chin.

"State your name! He tells me that you claim to be a member of Thorin Oakenshield's company." he demands crossing his arms across his chest.

"I do not give my name to someone of whom I am unacquainted" I say proudly staring at him dead in the eye.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Alright! My name is Bard. Now, tell me yours" he said

"My name is Morena Sevenstreams; I wish to see my friends, if it is not too much trouble?" I say sarcastically.

"You've got some spirit!" he said laughing at me. "you may come with me, I will take you to the dwarfs, but only they will tell if you are lying or not."

He pushed the gate open, leaving a little space for me to squeeze through.

"Thank you," I say politely as I step into the dreary city.

"Come! This way Miss Sevenstreams" Bard said leading me up a street towards a large building that was brightly illuminated and sounds of feasting could be heard from where we stood.

"You are just in time for the first of two feasts in honor of your friends. Tomorrow, we will have the second feast and minstrels will play for the dancing. If you are in fact who you say you are, and then you may come along as well" he said as we approached the large building. "Wait here, I will announce you" he said walking into the hall.

"No! There is no need. Don't trouble yourself" I protest trying to stop him from drawing too much attention to myself.

But my words fell on deaf ears, because he shouted across the room for everyone to hear.

"May I present a Miss Morena Sevenstreams. Loyal friend of Thorin Oakenshield"

I felt heat rising to my face as the large doors were open and everyone was staring at me.

I held my head high as I strode across the room towards Thorin, who was occupied by a group of women of all shapes in sizes who all stopped and glared at me. He was surrounded by trays of food and the rest of his men were seated at long tables like the rest of the village. The master of lake town was sitting next to Thorin chuckling.

His eyes were wide open as he quickly gulped down some ale.

"Rena! Welcome!" he shouted rising to his feet.

He looked surprised to see me, which was strange.

"Thank you, I am glad to see that you escaped safely. I left soon after" I said flatly

"Yes, Bilbo was quite sneaky! Thank you master Bard for bringing my friend in safely, but where is Coppa? Did he leave with you? "Thorin asked puzzled by Coppa's absence.

"Yes, but he is waiting for me on the edge of the forest, because I feared for his safety." I answered back softly.

"Do not worry, I have told the master of Lake town that you had a dragon and that if they saw Coppa flying above that they should not shoot him down." he said resuming his seat.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful, but now I would like to have something to eat. I am quite hungry." I say as Fíli excitedly pulled out a chair for me beside him.

"Have your Fill Miss Sevenstreams" the master of lake town said happily sipping at his ale.

I took my seat in-between Fíli and Kíli as servants placed delicious plates of food and bowls of different soups in front of me.

The smell was intoxicating. I helped myself to whatever I wanted and drank my fill of watered down wine. I had no wish to get drunk.

"It's good to have you back Rena" Kíli said clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, I am glad to be back" I say happily. "Tell me of your escape and Bilbo's plan"

I desperately tried to stay interested in the story but my eyes were constantly wandering across to Thorin.

The women still sat near him laughing, giggling, and handing him food. But, he seemed all too interested. It was disgusting. But, what right did I have to be disgusted. We were not together, he was a free man and I was a free women. We could do as we pleased.

"Isn't that right Rena" Kíli asks me breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, yes very much so" I say but I feel guilty because I did not know what he had asked.

After that I did my best not to look at Thorin and actually pay attention to what was being said.

The dinner finished and all of us walked towards the foyer.

"We are staying in a huge house on the other side of the village and you are expected to stay there too" Fíli informs me as Kíli helps me put on my cloak. (Which was Thorin's but neither of them said anything)

"Okay, but is there space for Coppa outside." I ask the boys.

"Yes, there is in fact a large stable he can sleep in" Fíli says as he opens up the door to the street.

"Miss Sevenstreams! Wait!" Bard shouts across the foyer as he approaches us. "May I have a word privately" he says glancing at Fíli and Kíli

I nod and shoo the boys outside and close the door behind them.

"You wanted to speak with me" I say addressing the man.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for being so rough with you earlier, I was expecting someone a little less attractive and I thought you would bring your dragon to the gate too. But... What I really wanted to ask you was if you would attend the feast tomorrow as my personal guest and that you would save a few dances for me." he says as he rubs his hand on the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"I...I think that I would enjoy that." I say timidly walking towards the door.

"Excellent, then I shall come to your house at twilight" he says opening the door for me.

"Alright, till tomorrow then Sir Bard" I say as we step outside where Fíli and Kíli are waiting.

"Till tomorrow" he says as he bows and walks away.

"What was that about?" Fíli says chuckling and smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Common let's go get some rest" I say.

I was not going to tell them about my date because they would probably tease me to death.

We walked along the dark streets towards a large house with tall columns. Each window had a single candle illuminating its window pane. It looked lavishly cozy. Kíli hung up my coat when we entered and the house was very quiet, I assumed that all the others were sleeping.

"Thank you Kíli, I think I should call Coppa, he is waiting for me." I tell him as I walk out into the star lit darkness.

The warm summer heat still lingered in the air and the water of the lake reflected the flickering glow of the fire flies while the frogs croaked on the lily pads. I tuck my feet beneath me as I sit on the cool green grass.

"Coppa, can you hear me?" I ask " I have reconnected with the group, we have food and lodging at a large house. Come and rest" I tell him as I lay back on the soft ground.

"On my way Rena" he says as I begin to wait for my friend.

I curl my hand under my head to give support and close my eyes.

"Rena! Are you out here?"

I shoot upright and look around.

Thorin was leaning against a post on the porch with a closed lip smile on his face; I did not hear him sneak up on me.

"Yes, Thorin shouldn't you be in bed?" I chuckle as I rise to my feet and walk across the yard.

"Yes, but when I heard you and the boys come home I wanted to speak to you." he says stepping down on to the grass, so that we could be face to face.

"Oh, what about?" I ask him innocently.

He looked down subtly and gently picked up my hand in his.

"Would you attend the feast tomorrow as my personal guest?" he whispers softly.

"Oh, Thorin. I can't" I say quickly and his face turns from surprise to anger, I felt sad knowing I hurt him "I would but somebody has already asked me."

"What! Who? Fíli or Kíli, why I ought to..." he shouts angrily at me but I interrupt him before he can finish.

"Bard, a man of the village. He asked me and I said "yes" "I say flatly putting my hands out defensively.

"You don't know him! Why would you say yes!" he continues to shout at me.

"Because I did not think anyone else would ask!" I shout back with my hands on my hips.

"What! Of course I was going to ask you, who else." he says angrily

"Oh, I don't know, one of your little lady friends that occupied so much of your time tonight." I say arrogantly.

He takes a step back and he looks confused.

"I can't fraternize with a few women but you can practically throw yourself at an elvish prince." he says angrily storming towards the door.

"You don't even know half of the story! I was weak and he offered to carry me! I would have gone with you! But next time pluck up the courage to ask me first before somebody else does!" I shout back then storm away towards the stable. "Good Night!" I shout at him just as I slam the door rattling on its hinges.

Why was he so stubborn! Ugh! He infuriates me! I am glad he decided to go back inside because had no wish to continue bickering with him. He took everything so personally; he attacked like I belonged to him.

"Rena are you alright" I heard Coppa ask as he comes from the shadows.

"Yes, but when did you get here, I did not see you fly in." I say as he nuzzles my palm.

"A few moments ago, you were preoccupied but the real question is what were the two of you fighting about?" he says as he sits on the straw covered floor.

"Thorin and I had a little misunderstanding that is all." I say as I take off his saddle and our packs. "You must be starving...I think I have some leftover elk in my pack, if you don't mind that it's raw." I said changing the subject.

Coppa loved food as much as any dwarf, if not more

"I am not picky, as long as there are no maggots" he teased as I unwrap the meat.

"There you go boy, make sure you go right to bed when you are finished." I say in a motherly way and kiss the top of his head. "Good night boy" I say turning to leave the stable.

"Good night Rena" he says in-between mouthfuls of meat.


	15. Chapter 15

**_hey sorry it took me so long to update, this chapter took me a little while to write but i think you will enjoy it :)_**

_**Chapter 14**_

***Thorin's POV****

Light streams into the room and I cover my eyes.

I feel like I have been punched in the temple and I feel like I am about to empty the contents of my stomach all over the bed sheets.

"Close those damn curtains! It's too early for this" I shout as I throw a pillow at Bofur.

"It's nearly ten and breakfast ended long ago, get up!" he chides as he walks out of the room, the blinds still wide open.

Blast, Bofur was right it was very late and the sun was almost at its peak. I move sluggishly out of bed, my head still pounding like a drum. I need something to eat my stomach was grumbling but I still feel very nauseous.

I slipped on my trousers, boots, and shirt. I left my armor on the chest; I would not be fighting goblins, wargs, and dragons just yet.

I stumble down the steps and walk into the spacious kitchen, where the servants are busy cleaning pots.

"Sorry to bother you but could I pardon you for something to eat" I say humbly because I overslept and missed breakfast.

The cook chuckles as he sets down his pot.

"We set your plate aside, we knew you would be hungry when you decided to wake up, it might be a little cold but it's better than nothing." he says as brings over a tray with a variety of foods.

The people of Lake Town seemed like generally good people. They had lost almost as much as we had.

I took my tray of food into the other room and set it down on a side table and began to eat my food.

"ahhh so now you're up!"

I turn around and see Dwalin grinning in the door way.

"Yeah, just have having a quick bite to eat." I say wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Okay, well everyone else is in the marketplace, and the lassie took Fíli and Kíli shoppin' for something, I don't remember what. But let's just say the boys were not exactly thrilled to go lookin' for ribbons" Dwalin says chuckling loudly "I am going to head down there in a moment, so once you get done eatin' come along and join us" he says as he turn to walk out the door.

"Dwalin! Wait up!" I say as I quickly stuffing as few apples in my pocket.

"Mind if I join you?" I say chuckling I catch my breath.

****Morena's POV****

Fíli and Kíli walk with me through the crowded market place. The market stalls are covered in different fabrics, foods, and herbs. I can smell the animals and hay in the nearby barns and the horses are neighing along with the lowing cattle.

Some Little children chase each other around the crowded market, bumping it to people as their mother calls for them. The little boy hides behind my legs as a curly-haired girls bounces up to me.

"Have you seen my brother" she stammers with her little hands behind her back.

"Hmmm...little brother... I can't say I have" I say with a gentle smile on my lips

I hear the little boy giggle from behind my legs. But suddenly he jumps out from behind me surprising his sister with a loud "BOO!"

She made a little screech and then joins her brother in laughter.

"Gotcha!" he said in-between little laughs.

"Yeah, but only because she kept your secret" his sister says with her hands on her hips

The little boy continues to giggle as he walks over behind his sister.

I crouch down to their eye level as pat the little girl on the head.

"What are your names" I ask nicely.

They looked so precious with their freckles and chubby cheeks.

"My name is Bailey and his is Ronan" she says pointing to herself and her brother. "My parents own a fruit stall down the way, what's your name?" she said standing on her tip toes.

"My name is Morena, and this is Fíli and Kíli. We are just visiting" I say as I point to Fíli and Kíli.

"Oh my, are you the girl with the dragon, we never have any visitors so it must be you!" Bailey squeals with delight.

Before I can speak Ronan pipes up in a timid voice.

"Would you tell us a story about your dragon?" he says stepping in front of his sister.

"Umm okay." I say guiding them out of the crowd and over to a rock where I sit and the little girl sits at my feet, but Ronan sits up on my knee and rests his head on my shoulder.

They were adorable children, so trusting and kind.

I begin my story with vivacious gestures about goblins, wargs, and heroic deeds. They listen intently as I tell them about my many adventures with the company and with the elves.

****Thorin's POV*****

Dwalin and I enter the busy market looking for some of our kin. First we see Bomber browsing through the food district sampling all the different varieties of foods. He had a little basket full of small foods as the different merchants offer him new items. But, we couldn't see anybody else. I assumed to find the rest of the men in the tavern, but I knew Fíli and Kíli could be found with Rena in the fabric district.

"Dwalin! I am going to go find the boys, okay, try to find the rest of the men" I tell him as I push my way through the crowds towards the fabric district.

"Oh yeah, just trying to find the boys" he says sarcastically as he walks away towards the tavern.

It's seems that my feelings for her have been made plain to everyone except her.

I spot her from across the way; she is sitting with a little boy on her lap and a girl at her feet. She seems to be telling them a story.

"And with one chomp of his mouth Coppa gobbled up the nasty Orc" she says as the little boy laughs at her funny gestures.

She would be a great mother; the little children seemed to adore her.

"Ah uncle so you decided to wake up" Fíli teases from the wall where he is reclining.

Those boys have always been quick-witted and always up to laugh at someone else's expensive.

"Yes, it was Bofur's idea not mine." I mutter coolly.

Rena looks up at me with a gentle smile that warms my heart. Her curly hair was not in its usual braid but it was loose and at her mid-back.

"I am glad you are in a better mood then you were last night" she says in a mocking tone.

What, I don't even remember talking to her last night...Oh I should never drink that much ale.

"I'm sorry I have no memory of our conversation last night but if I was inappropriate I apologize" I say humbly bowing my head.

She just chuckles and softly speaks to the children "Go find your mother"

The children obey her and scurry off into the crowd.

She stands up, walks directly over to me and sets a gently hand on my arm. Her soft skin feels so strange on my rough calloused skin.

"Walk with me please" she says softly tugging me towards the market place.

"Alright" that is all I say as she wraps her arm around mine. Fíli and Kíli fallow us a few paces behind to give us some privacy.

"Would you like for me to recount our conversation that we shared last night" she says quietly and browses through the fabrics.

"Was I really that horrid?" I say chuckling

"Well, sort of but you mostly shouted and you were very possessive, but you seemed to be very aware of what you were saying. You did not seem to be drunk." she says with a smirk.

"We dwarves hold our ale well, what was it that we fought about" I say calmly running my fingers over a piece of finely crafted buckles and clasps.

"Nothing important, and I do not wish to bring it up again, I would hate for us to fight in public." she says with a chuckle as she picks up a white silk wrap and drapes it around her shoulders.

"Oh, alright but I would like to find out what I am apologizing for eventually" I say as she pays for the wrap.

"All in good time, but now I think I need to keep my promise to Fíli and Kíli by buying them lunch for their companionship during my shopping, and you are welcome to join us Thorin" She says motioning for the boys to join us.

I wanted to but I knew Dwalin and Balin would be expecting me at the tavern soon; we were going to talk about how we would travel towards the mountain and how we would handle Smaug, once we got there.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I need to speak with Balin and Dwalin." I say respectfully.

"Too bad, I hear the mutton around here is fantastic!" Kíli says enthusiastically

"and where there is good mutton there is sure to be good ale" Fíli says clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Fíli was never the brightest one in the company but he wasn't stupid either.

"Now don't drink too much before tonight" Rena chides at the boys, but I think it was mainly directed at me.


	16. Chapter 16

**_I really liked writing this chapter and i hope you like it too_**

Chapter 15

****Morena's POV****

As I place the last little flower in my hair I take a one last long look in the mirror. I wore the dress that I had packed in my belongs when I was preparing to leave from Rivendell. It was a soft purple gown that flowed like water; it was very simple and had little bits of bead work here and there. But, oh how I missed Rivendell and its lovely elfish halls. They would be celebrating summer solstice soon, there would be feasting, dancing and lovely music playing.

I brush one of my rebellious curls back in place before drape my silk wrap around my shoulders. It was going to be a little chilly tonight, the fog had already begun to roll in and it was not even sun set.

I slowly walk down stairs being mindful of my train, where only Balin is sitting in the foyer reading an old book.

"You look very lovely child!" he exclaims peering over the pages of his book.

"Have fun tonight, I regret that I will not be joining you tonight because I think I need to rest. But your escort is waiting outside for you when you are ready"

"Thank Balin, but did the rest of the men already leave." I ask because the house was near empty and very quiet.

"Yes, they left a few moments ago, right about the time Bard got here." he says as we walk over towards the door.

"Oh, so they are already there then. Okay then I guess it's time for me to leave too" I say as I open the door "good-bye Balin"

"Good bye Rena" he says walking back to his seat and picking up his book.

I turn around and walk down the stairs of the porch and onto the cobble stone courtyard.

Bard was sitting on a bench by the wall when I approached. When he sees me, he stands tall and walks over to me.

"You look perfect Miss Sevenstreams" he exclaims taking my small hands in his.

"Thank you, but you don't look so bad yourself" I say politely with a gentle smile.

"You are very kind Morena, do you mind if I call you that? I thought it was better than Miss Sevenstreams" he says as we begin to walk along the lantern lit streets towards the feasting hall.

"You may call me whatever you like, but my friends call me Rena" I say gently as I pick up my train so that it does not drag in the streets.

"Rena it is then," he says with a smile "I hope you like dancing because I do, and our musicians are some of the best in middle earth" he says as we approach the hall.

"I enjoy it very much" I say as I take one last look at the rose-colored setting sun as it slowly disappears behind the horizon line.

"Let's go inside, I think the dancing has started. We don't want to miss anything." he says when we enter and he assists me with my wrap.

"Thank you, now I think we can enter" I say walking towards the large oak doors.

"I think you're right, let's not keep them waiting." he says just before he pushes the enormous doors open.

****Thorin's POV****

I am sitting with Dwalin when I hear the large doors open at the top of the staircase.

She looked like a vision or something from a dream. Her curly hair dotted with white flowers and she is wearing purple silk from head to toe. She has a gentle smile on her face as the man on her arm glides her down the stairs with her train following behind her.

The Lanterns illuminate her beautiful face as he pulls her into his arms, and they begin to sway with the music.

Why had she not told me that she was going with him? I would have preferred that she would not have gone with a total stranger, a member of the company at least. He only saw her as a pretty face and nothing more, how typically materialistic of humans.

"Easy there Thorin! Don't take your anger out on the table wear." Dwalin says with an annoying chuckle.

I look down at my hand and I had absent mindedly bent a fork till it was unusable.

I set the fork down with a sigh and take a sip of ale.

"What's going on in that head of yours" Bofur says giving me funny look.

I brush off his question and ask him one that has been on my mind since she arrived.

"Who is he?" I say quietly over to Bofur.

"I don't know much, but I do know his name is Bard and that he is in charge of the city watch and an excellent Bowman." Bofur informs me.

I can hear Dwalin chuckling next to me as Fíli comes up to our table.

"Why aren't any of you dancing, common?" Fíli says smacking a hand on the table.

"Rena looks like she is having fun" Dwalin says nudging me with his elbow and nodding towards Rena who was dancing, smiling, and laughing with her partner.

"Go ahead Fíli, enjoy yourself, and don't let me spoil your mood. Because you will find no dancing companions here" I say gruffly and storm out on to the patio the overlooked the lake. I rested myself against the fence facing the lake with my head in my hands.

I love my nephews but sometimes they drive me crazy. They are so much like Dis, confident but not the wisest person you would ever meet. They shared her love for music and for laughs. I promised her I would bring them home safe, to keep them alive. But, how could I be certain that I could keep them safe. I can't predict what the dragon might do or if we can even enter the mountain. There are so many "ifs" on thus journey nothing is certain.

"Why are you not enjoying the feast" her soft voice calls out from the door way like the plucking of a harp.

I had not heard her approach.

"I find my mood too foul for feasting" I mutter as she gracefully strides towards me.

"What is pressuring you so that you cannot drink with your men." she whispers softly as she places her warm palm on my cheek.

I close my eyes and sigh as she runs her soft thumb against my stubble.

"The fear that I cannot do the task that I have set before me that I can't safely bring my nephews home to their mother. That I will lose even more than I already have. That I will have led my friends and kin to their doom. That I will fail my people, and that Erebor will never be reclaimed. That is what I fear." I tell her weakly letting her hands cup my face.

"You worry so; let me carry some of your pain. Let me easy your burden." she says gently running her fingers through my hair. "You forget that you have Coppa and I, who will fight for you."

I close my worried eyes as she rests her forehead against mine.

Even her lightest touch was entirely intoxicating. She had a certain way about her that could make even the wildest of beast become tame as a lamb. But when she fights she is wild, like she embodies a small piece of her dragon. She turns from an elegant woman to a fierce worrier.

"Your men trust you, they will fallow where ever you lead." she continues softly.

"Do you trust me" I ask her,

Her eyes flutter open; she takes a deep breath, and bites her lip.

What is she thinking now, neither of us speaks but her hands slide down to my chest and she plants a soft gentle kiss on my lips.

I am a little shocked, but pleasantly so. I didn't think that she thought of me anymore than any of the rest of company. But, all the fear, worry, and loneliness seems to slowly melt as she kisses me. I wrap my dwarfish arms around her tinny soft waist and I can feel her smile against my beard.

Her lips are so smooth, so gentle. It's strange in comparison to my rough ones. I caress my calloused thumb across her smooth cheek as we deepen the kiss.

"Ah hem, sorry to interrupt but I would like a dance with Rena before the night is over" Kíli says standing in the doorway with a ridiculously stupid grin on his face.

He was going to pay for that! He is lucky that we are at a formal event because if not I would have wrestled him to the ground.

Rena was blushing profusely, but she gently walks over to him and takes his arm.

"Only one dance Kíli, I have saved the next for your uncle." she says giving him a playful glare.

They slowly walk away back into hall as she carries her train behind her.

As I saw her walk away I am dying to tell her what I feel, my heart is pounding in my chest. But I can't she won't have a dwarf. She belongs with the elegant elves in the forest, not in dwarfish halls. She was so kind yet so protective; she was so similar to dwarf women, except the beard of course.

I could hear the lively music playing as I returned into the hall and Kíli and Rena had just begun their dance.

"You have a lovely woman Thorin Oakenshield" Bard says clapping his hand on my shoulders.

The stupid look he had on his face as he was staring at Rena made me want to deck him in the head, but I just grunt and walk away leaving him standing there. Dwalin and some of the others had taken out their pipes and started smoking by the fire.

"Ah the king under the mountain returns" Fíli shouts as I take a seat next Gloin.

Kíli and Rena finish dancing and he glides her over to the group.

"Uncle, I have kept you from Rena for far too long and since it is the last dance I will let you have the honor of dancing with her" He says and she extends out her hand for me take.

"Common now, before I die of old age." Dori teases nudging with his arm.

I gently take her small hand in mine; we stride over to the dance floor just as the music begins.

It's a soft slow melody,

"I am afraid that I don't the steps" I say embarrassed at the fact that I had not learned many dance steps in all my years in Erebor, but we dwarves were not exactly known for being good at dancing.

"Just fallow my lead" she says as she puts my large hands on her small waist

She leads me with fluid grace as we glide across the floor. I occasionally twirl her around but only occasionally I still feel very uncomfortable with this dance.

After a few turns the dance was done and we both make our way back to the group. She has a smile on her face but she looks very tired.

"I think I should go back and get some rest, besides we have very busy day tomorrow" she says yawning and covering her mouth.

"Do you want some to walk you back" Kíli asks her, trying to volunteer himself.

"No, I will be fine. Enjoy yourselves, I can handle myself, it's only a little walk back." she says but I stand up in protest. A woman should not walk the streets alone, especially not her. "Thorin, I will be fine. Don't worry" she says as picks up her train and walks towards the enormous staircase and door way.

I fallow her with my eyes as she climbs the stairs and disappears behind the door.

"You know that when she comes with us...she will be in harm's way" Fíli whispers to me softly.

"I know, but without her we may not succeed. She is our best chance for success." I say rising to my feet and walking towards the door.

"Uncle where are you going" Kíli calls out.

I do not reply but continue up the stairs, I can't risk this quest on the hopes that Rena gets home safely. The night is full of dangerous people.

***Morena's POV****

The streets are covered in fog as I tighten my wrap around my shoulders. It's uncommonly chilly for a summer's night. I have to carry my train to avoid it dragging in the dirt, so both my hands were occupied as I walk through gloomy streets of Lake Town.

It's quiet... Too quiet.

I can't even hear the sound of the birds or the croaking of frogs. A storm is coming... Dark clouds are gathering in the west.

The only sound that resonates through the valley is the roll of oncoming thunder and Flashes of violent thunder across the night sky.

Rain begins to heavily pore down as I quicken my pace to a run through streets. I try to avoid puddles as I get soaked to the bone. Water is sloshing about and my dress is drenched and my hair is sopping. I quickly duck under an awning to try to wait out the rain.

It's dark but spaciously empty as I sit down against the base of the wall tucking my knees to my chest.

The streets are empty except for...wait... What's that over there? A dark figure lingers in the shadows across the alley.

I can't make out the face or race but whoever it is, he is well hidden in the dark.

I turn my head avoiding the look of the stranger, but when I look back he's moved closer.

Okay, I think it's time to get out of here.

I stand, turn cautiously and run down the wet street. If he was going to attack me he would have to catch me first.

I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as I look over my shoulder and I am being followed.

His gate is longer than mine and he would catch me before I reach the house.

I would have to defend myself. I crouch behind a shop cart with a large rock in hand. I would not go down without a fight.

It was still too dark for me make anything out about his person. But I could it was a man by the deep husky breaths he took as he caught his breath.

The man slowed to a stop and looked both ways before he began to search through the bins and carts.

I would deck him in the head when he reaches my cart. It should knock him flat if I hit him hard enough.

I am ready to pounce as he pulls back the cart.

I lunge forward and viciously slug him with my rock.

He falls back with a loud moan and then lands on the street as the rain pounds down on his unconscious figure.

I am breathing hard and I drop the rock onto the muddy ground.

His face is shrouded by a hood and I cannot see his face.

I slowly crouch down and pinch the top of his hood in my fingers and pull it back. Revealing an all too familiar face.

_Oh No! What have I done! He will never forgive me for this._

I think worriedly as I attempt at hoisting the unconscious body of Thorin Oakenshield out of the mud.

**_Thanks for reading, write a review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who have voted in the poll. i will be leaving it up until the night before i post the last chapter._**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

He is so heavy! His arms are slung about my shoulders as I drag his unconscious body across the foyer floor towards the fire. For being a dwarf he is as heavy as rock. But, at least he wasn't awake yet. He was going to be furious with me when he woke up but I should at least enjoy the silence until then.

Thorin and I were soaked to the bone, which made him ten times heavier.

As I drag him across the room I end up soaking the carpets along with us.

I would have to clean up that mess later.

"Balin! Could you help me a minute?"... I shout through house "Balin?" I call again but nothing comes back, the only sound in the house is the crackling and popping of the fire.

He must have gone to bed already. It looks like I am on my own for this one.

I thump him down on the rug by the fire so he can dry. There was no way that I could drag him up two flights of stairs. But he needs to dry quickly or might catch a cold, and what use is a sick dwarf against a dragon. Well, he might not even fight the dragon, Coppa and I will most likely being doing the majority of that.

I sit down next to Thorin and start pulling at his ties and buckles. Every last bit of his clothing was soaked; to dry it needs to be off him, especially the furs. I did not enjoy the fact that every piece of fabric stuck to him like glue and the buckles could be considered complex puzzles. After a long time of untying, pulling, yanking, and unbuckling he was finally stripped down to a linen shirt and trousers. I think I broke a sweat trying to get him out of his wet clothes. He looked somewhat handsome when he was unconscious, his face was relaxed and he was not tense with worry. I trace my fingers delicately across his face I was completely relieved that he had not awoken yet and I had the opportunity to sneak away but not before I wrap him in a warm blanket.

I tiptoed across the wood floor and up the creaky stairs towards my bed room. The dwarves would be back soon and I want to be fast asleep by the time they get back so I don't have to explain why their leader was unconscious in front of the fire place.

I peel off my clingy wet dress and hang it out to dry. The flowers in my hair had either fallen out or had become soaked and my curly hair was a soppy mess.

I put on my night-clothes and curl up underneath my soft covers on my fluffy feather mattress.

Knock...knock knock.…

A soft knocking wakes me from my sleep.

"Ugh, who is at and what do you want!" I shout then bury my head beneath my pillow and curl up into a ball.

"Rena, it's Me, Kíli! It's time to get up, breakfast is ready." he whispers while sticking his head through the door.

Why did they always put him on wake up duty!

"Ugh fine! Go away, I need to get dressed" I say as I blindly chuck my pillow at the door.

"Missed me! See ya down stairs!" he says with a laugh and then I hear him walk down stairs.

I sluggishly roll out of bed and slump over to the mirror.

My curls are everywhere; my complexion is nice but still very freckled.

I rake a comb through my hair a few times to tame the curly mess.

I slip on a green wool dress and gold loop belt over my under clothes and sleepily walk down the stairs while holding one to the banister.

I enter the dining room and a large spread of food is set out on the table.

I scan the group of dwarves and everyone one is present, including Thorin who had a nice red lump on the side of his head.

How idiotic of me! I should have been more careful. I just hope that I hit him hard enough for him not to remember.

I think to myself as I avoid eye contact when I sit down.

If I don't say anything maybe no one else will.

"Good Morning lassie." Dwalin says with a smile.

"Good Morning Dwalin" I say with a yawn. "Would you pass me an apple?"

He tosses me an apple from one of the large bowls and as I catch it, I meet Thorin's eye for a moment before I look away embarrassed.

"So... Rena, did you make it home alright last night?" Kíli asks with a stupid grin on his face, and Fíli is biting his knuckles to keep himself from laughing

I look up sheepishly at Thorin and he has one Eyebrow arched staring right back at me.

"Um well... I got a little wet from the rain but I had no real trouble" I say with a weak smile.

"Oh really, that's funny Thorin said the same thing, except we found him passed out on the floor in front of the fire with only his breeches and a linen shirt. Was he there when you came in?" Kíli asks me with a devious grin.

"No, no one was in front of the fire when I walked in." I say flatly, trying my best not giving away any information.

"Oh, well then I wonder...

"Kíli! Stop being a nuisance!" Thorin orders his Nephew before he can finish.

"Yes, uncle" he says quietly as he turns his attentions back to his food.

"Where's Ori?" I turn and ask Dori who was happily sipping his tea.

"Oh the poor boy can't hold his liquor well, he was sick all night and has a wee bit of a hangover but he should be fine by this afternoon," Dori says with a chuckle. "Care for some chamomile?"

"No thanks, it makes me rather sleepy" I say as I take a swig of cider.

"After breakfast you and I need to discuss our travel plans" Balin tells Thorin and we all stop eating and look up at Thorin.

We all knew that we would leave soon but I think deep down inside we all dreaded it.

We all wanted to reclaim Erebor but the fear of the dragon was ever-present in our minds.

How big would Smaug be, could Coppa match him in strength, would we be able to handle him?

Although autumn was now getting far on, and winds were cold, and leaves were falling fast, this caused me to think that we might Durin's day and miss our sole opportunity to enter the mountain.

The master of Lake Town had provided three large boats and other various supplies with the hope that we might return his hospitality with a share of the gold. Thorin was reluctant but eventually he agreed.

As the summer breeze played with my hair I sat quietly by the bubbling stream. The grass tickled my bare feet as I heard the porch door swing open.

"Rena, Thorin said were leaving at noon. You should change then pack your things to leave." Kíli tells me, then

He sits down next to me in the grass.

"Alright, but let's just sit here for a few moments and savor the few moments of peace we have left." I say softly as He sits beside me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

Kíli was like the brother my parents never gave me.

"Rena, could I ask you something?" He says timidly as he pulls a bead from one of his braids.

He rolls it around in his palm as I nod my head in consent.

"Would you wear this as a courting bead? It's dwarfish custom...but would you wear none the less" he says with hopeful eyes as he closes my fingers around.

It felt like a fifty pound weight as the silver bead rolled around my hand. I never wanted this, he was my friend not my potential husband.

"Oh...Kíli...I'm sorry. I never intended to lead you on but I cannot be with someone I do not love..." I say softly placing the silver bead back in his palm.

"but do not worry, you will find a lovely plump dwarf lass who bare you lots of little babies and will love you, beard or no beard" I say with a gentle smile.

"Do you think so?" he says looking own at his palm.

"I know so!" I say firmly as I gently cup his chin.

"Alright, I'll go pack my bags" he says as he rises to his feet.

"I'll be along in a few moments, I need to see Coppa." I say walking towards the barn in relief.

I am glad that went as well as it did, it could have been far worse.

**** Thorin's POV *****

My nephew was rather clever and a good actor, that's why I asked him to do me a favor.

I watched him from a window as he sat down next to Rena and took out his bead just like we rehearsed but one skill I would kill to acquire is lip reading because as she held the bead in her hand she spoke and I know not what she said.

Had she accepted him, would she become his wife or... Did her feelings mirror mine; no woman could fake the passion behind that kiss...

As Kíli stood and walked away from her I hurried to the door.

"What did she say" I ask excitedly grabbing him by the collar.

He smirks and gives me a look.

"It worked! She is all yours" he says shoving me and walking away laughing.

My heart thumped against the wall of my chest as I stood in door way overlooking the yard. She was petting her dragon as the wind tossed her hair.

My feet felt like rocks dragging behind me as I crossed the grass anxiously.

"What a good boy you are Coppa" she says chuckling happily as scratches his nose.

She treated him like he was her child, my presence there felt like an intrusion on their privacy.

"Rena? Are you ready to leave?" I ask as I gently put a hand on her shoulder even though I already knew the answer.

"No, but I was just about to go pack my things. Would you walk back to the manor with me" she asks hopefully with her big brown eyes.

My large arm wraps around her waist as we walk across the lawn.

"You are aware that this leg of the journey will be very dangerous and hard." I say holding her hand protectively stopping her from continuing forward.

She sighs softly and kisses my calloused palm with her gentle lips. Her sweet kisses send chills down my spine.

"I am well aware, but do not doubt me so! I am not made of glass. If I should fall off a small ledge I will not shatter into pieces." she says with a fiery smirk.

"It is not the shattering nor the falling off ledges that fear for you, but the fire of Smaug and the thought that I have led you to your death is more than I can bear" I say wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her close to my chest.

"Do not worry, you have the finest warriors in your company and you are not so bad yourself even if you do cheat during a duel" she teases with tug on my braid.

"I didn't che...

Before I could finish she planted a sweet kiss on my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. A little sigh escaped her lips as my stubble scrapped her chin.

My forehead rests against hers as I pull away to catch my breath.

"I need to pack my things" she whispers in my ear as she slips from my grip and up the stairs into the house.

Balin once told me that if you find that certain someone that's meant for you none of their flaws will matter and now I could not even name one of hers.

She would look lovely seated next to me on the queen's throne in the great hall of Erebor as my kingdom would be fully restored to its former glory. But, before that could happen we must destroy Smaug.

We left Lake-town, laden with rowers, dwarves, Mr. Baggins, and many provisions. Horses and ponies had been sent round by circuitous paths to meet us at their appointed landing-place.

As we piled into the boats and I made sure Rena was secure the Master and his councilors bade us farewell from the great steps of the town-hall that went down to the lake. Rene had decided not ride Coppa to try to save some of his strength if we should meet up with Smaug immediately.

The white oars dip and splash, and off we go north up the lake on the last stage of our long journey. The only person thoroughly unhappy was Bilbo. Who was sad to leave the village?

In two days going we had rowed right up the Long Lake and passed out into the River Running, The stream was strong and our going slow. At the end of the third day, some miles up the river, we drew in to the left or western bank and disembarked onto the shore tired and ready for sleep.

When we step into the forest we were joined by the horses with other provisions and necessaries and the ponies for their own use that had been sent to meet us.

We pitched our tents around the fire and I put my tent next to Rena's, and she did not object.

But none of the men of the town would stay with us even for the night so near the shadow of the Mountain.

Rena had asked Bard to stay, which I was not thrilled about but thankfully he declined.

We spent the cold and lonely night huddled around the fire, thoughtfully provided by Coppa.

As we eat our dinner I wrap Rena in my warm cloak that she has held onto since I began to admire her. As the night drug on and the crickets began to chirp she fell asleep on my shoulder quite comfortably. Her soft lashes flutter every so often and she tightens her grip on my arm almost as if she was having a nightmare.

My arm soothes her gently without making her wake up as I wrap my arm around her.

"Were so close to the gold I can almost taste it!" Fíli exclaims loudly as he puts his bowl down.

"Be patient Boys! The right time will come, will must wait." Balin says wisely as he folds his arms across his bulging stomach. "But now it is time to sleep" he says before he stands and walks to his tent.

"I think he is right" I say chuckling. "It's time to get this one to bed." I whisper before I scoop up sleeping Rena and walk towards the tents.

When I slip inside the dark tent I hear my men start chuckling.

It took most of my self-control not to burst out of the tent and shout but Rena was soundly asleep curled up in my arms.

I gently lay her down on the sheets and wrap her up snugly. Her curly hair was widely misplaced and made a funny mewling sound as she further cocooned herself in the sheets.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

A nuzzle against my chest and a pair of soft arms that wrap around my naked torso startle me from my slumber. I look down and a mess of curly brown hair is wrapped around me underneath my blanket sleeping soundly.

A smile creeps up on the corners of my mouth and my heart beats like heard of running horses. "

"Rena, what are you doing here?" I whisper gently in her ear as her pretty brown eyes look up at me sleepily.

"I was cold; I did not have enough blankets. Are you displeased?" she says casting her eyes away from mine.

"No no no, I am not displeased just a little pleasantly surprised. There is nothing in the world you could to displease me. You gentle, loving, and good, you are all thing I am

Not. You are so precious to me and I have barely even hoped that you might think that way of me also." I say as she kisses my hand.

"Your hands are cold" She gently wraps my arms around her little warm body and I let out a small sigh as we lie there staring into each other's eyes.

"People will talk you know" she whispers against my skin that send divers down my spine

"Don't they always" I say sarcastically as my fingers run through her curly hair.

"I should get back to my tent before they wake up" she said rising to her knees.

I quickly grab her arm before she can leave.

"I want to give you something to set you apart from others" I say as I pull a bead from my hair.

"Your bead! Thorin oh my!" she says covering her mouth in shock.

"Yes, you will wear it won't you?" I say placing it in her hands with a hopeful stare.

"A thousand times yes!" she says as quickly braids it into her hair.

Leaning forward our lips meet passionately

"Now you will be a lovely queen of Erebor!" I say wrapping her in my arms.

"One thing at a time, but now I really must go! Coppa needs fed." she says trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Oh alright, but this may have to become a regular sleeping arrangement." I say with a hearty chuckle as her face turns completely red.

"If only you were that lucky" she retorts then kisses my forehead and walks out of my tent.

I did not see Rena the rest of the morning. It was not until we left that did see her again packing up her things and climbing on a pony. I had her ride in front of Balin and Bilbo who rode behind, each leading another pony heavily laden beside him; the rest were some way ahead picking out a slow road, for there were no paths.

We made north-west, slanting away from the River Running, and drawing ever nearer and nearer to a great spur of the Mountain that was flung out southwards towards us.

It was a weary journey, and a quiet and stealthy one. There was no laughter or song or sound of harps, and the pride and hopes which had stirred in our hearts at the singing of old songs by the lake died away to a plodding gloom. We knew that we were drawing near to the end of our journey, and that it might be a very horrible end.

The land about us grew bleak and barren, though once, as I told them, it had been green and fair. There was little grass, and before long there was neither bush nor tree, and only broken and blackened stumps to speak of ones long vanished. We were come to the Desolation of the Dragon, and we were come at the waning of the year.

We reached the skirts of the Mountain all the same without meeting any danger or any sign of the Dragon other than the wilderness he had made about his lair. The Mountain lay dark and silent before us and ever higher above us. We made our first camp on the western side of the great southern spur, which ended in a height called Raven hill. On this there had been an old watch-post; but we dared not climb it yet, it was too exposed. Before setting out to search the western spurs of the Mountain for the hidden door, on which all their hopes rested, I sent out a scouting expedition of dwarfs to spy out the land to the South where the Front Gate stood. For this purpose I chose Balin and Fili and Kili, along with Rena and with us went Bilbo. I made sure that Rena was always in my view.

We marched under the grey and silent cliffs to the feet of Raven hill. There the river, after winding a wide loop over the valley of Dale, turned from the Mountain on its road to the Lake, flowing swift and noisily. Its bank was bare and rocky, tall and steep above the stream; and gazing out from it over the narrow water, foaming and splashing among many boulders, we could see in the wide valley shadowed by the Mountain's arms the grey ruins of ancient houses, towers, and walls.

"There lies all that is left of Dale," says Balin. "The mountain's sides were green with woods and all the sheltered valley rich and pleasant in the days when the bells rang in that town." He looks both sad and grim as he said this: he had been one of my companions on the day the Dragon came.

We did not dare to follow the river further towards the Gate; but we went on beyond the end of the southern spur, until lying hidden behind a rock they could look out and see the dark cavernous opening in a great cliff-wall between the arms of the Mountain. Out of it the waters of the Running River sprang; and out of it too there came a steam and a dark smoke. Nothing moved in the waste, save the vapor and the water, and every now and again a black and ominous crow. The only sound was the sound of the stony water, and every now and again the harsh croak of a bird. Balin shuddered. "Let us return!" he says quietly "We can do no good here! - And I don't like these dark birds, they look like spies of evil."

"The dragon is still alive and in the halls under the Mountain then-or I imagine so from the smoke," says the hobbit.

"That does not prove it," Balin says, "though I don't doubt you are right. But he might be gone away some time, or he might be lying out on the mountain-side keeping watch, and still I expect smokes and steams would come out of the gates: all the halls within must be filled with his foul reek."

With such gloomy thoughts, followed ever by croaking crows above us, we made our weary way back to the camp. Only in June we had been guests in the fair house of Elrond, and though autumn was now crawling towards winter that pleasant time now seemed years ago. We were helplessly alone in the perilous waste without hope of further help. We were at the end of our journey, but as far as ever, it seemed, from the end of our quest. None of us had much spirit left.

Now strange to say Mr. Baggins had more than the others. He would often borrow my map and gaze at it, pondering over the runes and the message of the moon-letters Elrond had read. It was he that made the us begin the dangerous search on the western slopes for the secret door.

We moved our camp then to a long valley, narrower than the great dale in the South where the Gates of the river stood, and walled with lower spurs of the Mountain. Two of these here thrust forward west from the main mass in long steep-sided ridges that fell ever downwards towards the plain. On this western side there were fewer signs of the dragon's marauding feet, and there was some grass for their ponies. From this western camp, shadowed all day by cliff and wall until the sun began to sink towards the forest, day by day we toiled in parties searching for paths up the mountain-side. If the map was true, somewhere high above the cliff at the valley's head must stand the secret door. Day by day we came back to their camp without success.

Would we ever find the door in time? That I did not know.

But on a cold foggy morning at last unexpectedly we found what they were seeking. Fili and Kili and the hobbit went back one day down the valley and scrambled among the tumbled rocks at its southern corner. About mid-morning creeping behind a great stone that stood alone like a pillar, Bilbo came on what looked like rough steps going upwards. Following these excitedly he and the rest of us found traces of a narrow track, often lost, often rediscovered, that wandered on to the top of the southern ridge and brought us at last to a still narrower ledge, which turned north across the face of the Mountain. Looking down we saw that we were at the top of the cliff at the valley's head and were gazing down on to their own camp below. Silently, clinging to the rocky wall on their right, they went in single file along the ledge, till the wall opened and they turned into a little steep-walled bay, grassy-floored, still and quiet.

I had made sure that Rena followed directly behind me so that I might protect her if something should go wrong.

Its entrance which we had found could not be seen from below because of the overhang of the cliff, nor from further off because it was so small that it looked like a dark crack and no more. It was not a cave and was open to the sky above; but at its inner end a flat wall rose up that in the lower I part, close to the ground, was as smooth and upright as mason's work, but without a joint or crevice to be seen.

No sign was there of post or lintel or threshold, nor any sign of bar or bolt or key-hole; yet we did not doubt that we had found the door at last. We beat on it, we thrust and pushed at it, we implored it to move, we spoke fragments of broken spells of opening, and nothing stirred. At last tired out we rested on the grass at its feet, Rena curled up in my arms with a sigh and then lightly began to hum and then at evenings beginning we started long climb down.

There was excitement in the camp that night. Fíli and Kíli started singing an old dwarfish drinking song as we ate our dinner and it was quite lively.

In the morning we ready to move once more. Only Bofur and Bombur were left to guard the ponies and such stores as we had brought with us from the river. The others went with me down the valley and up the newly found path, and so to the narrow ledge. Along this we could carry no bundles or packs, so narrow and breathless was it, with a fall of a hundred and fifty feet beside them on to sharp rocks below; but each of us took a good coil of rope wound tight about his/her waist, and so at last without mishap we reached the little grassy bay. There we made our third camp, hauling up what we needed from below with our ropes. Down the same way we were able occasionally to lower one of the more active dwarves, such as Kili, to exchange such news as there was, or to take a share in the guard below, while Bofur was hauled up to the higher camp. Bombur would not come up either the rope or the path. "I am too fat for such fly-walks," he says patting his stomach "I should turn dizzy and tread on my beard, and then you would be thirteen again. And the knotted ropes are too slender for my weight." Luckily for him that was not true, as you will see.

In the meanwhile some of us explored the ledge beyond the opening and found a path that led higher and higher on to the mountain; but we did not dare to venture very far that way, nor was there much use in it. Out up there a silence reigned, broken by no bird or sound except that of the wind in the crannies of stone. We spoke low and never called or sang, for danger brooded in every rock.

The others who were busy with the secret of the door had no more success.

We had brought picks and tools of many sorts from Lake-town, and at first we tried to use these. But when they struck the stone the handles splintered and jarred our arms cruelly, and the steel heads broke or bent like lead. Mining work, we saw clearly was no good against the magic that had shut this door.

"You said sitting on the doorstep and thinking would be my job, not to mention getting inside, so I am sitting and thinking." Bilbo says with a sigh as he holds his head in his hands.

But I am afraid he was not thinking much of the job, but of what lay beyond the blue distance, the quiet Western Land and the Hill and his hobbit-hole under it. A large grey stone lay in the center of the grass and he stared moodily at it or watched the great snails. They seemed to love the little shut-in bay with its walls of cool rock, and there were many of them of huge size crawling slowly and sticking along its sides.

"Tomorrow begins the last week of autumn," I say quietly defeated one day.

"And winter comes after autumn," says Bifur.

"And next year after that," says Dwalin, "and our beards will grow till they hang down the cliff to the valley before anything happens here. What is our burglar doing for us?"

"Since he has an invisible ring, and ought to be an especially excellent performer now, I am beginning to think he might go through the Front Gate and spy things out a bit!"

That night I was very miserable and hardly slept, even with Rena sleeping beside me I could not rest easy. We woke with a reluctant melancholy mood and we did little else but wonder the hillside.

Suddenly Bilbo who was up on the ledge, forgetting all danger he stood on the ledge and hailed to us to come up. Those that were nearest came tumbling over the rocks and as fast as they could along the ledge to him, wondering what on earth was the matter; the others shouted to be hauled up the ropes (except Bombur, of course: he was asleep).

Quickly Bilbo explains as we all fall silent: the hobbit standing by the grey stone, the sun sank lower and lowers, and their hopes fell. It sank into a belt of reddened cloud and disappeared. I groaned with loss of hope, but still Bilbo stood almost without moving. The little moon was dipping to the horizon. Evening was coming on. Then suddenly when our hope was lowest a red ray of the sun escaped like a finger through a rent in the cloud. A gleam of light came straight through the opening into the bay and fell on the smooth rock-face. The old thrush, who had watched from a high perch with beady eyes and head cocked on one side, gave a sudden trill. There was a loud attack. A flake of rock split from the wall and fell. A hole appeared suddenly about three feet from the ground. Quickly, trembling lest the chance should fade, the dwarves rushed to the rock and pushed-in vain.

"The key! The key!" cried Bilbo. "Where is Thorin?" I heard him cry out

I had taken Rena down away from the door.

"When that door opens up a dragon may come flying out and burn us all to bits. I need you to go down back to camp and get ready to fight with Coppa. I don't what you to be incinerated! Now go quickly and get ready to fly!" I say trying pushing her away from the door.

"Okay, wait! I need something" she says grabbing my wrist.

"What!" I say nervously agitated.

"This..." her voice trailed off as she wrapped her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my mouth.

She pulled back then ran down hill and I stood there stupidly watching her.

"Thorin!" I heard Bilbo cry out

I hurried up the slope to the rest of my men

"The key!" shouted Bilbo. "The key that went with the map! Try it now while there is still time!"

Then I stepped up and drew the key on its chain from round my neck. Then I put it to the hole. It fitted and it turned! Snap! I wanted to scream out with joy the door would open. The gleam went out, the sun sank, the moon was gone, and evening sprang into the sky. Now we all pushed together, and slowly a part of the rock-wall gave way. Long straight cracks appeared and widened. A door five feet high and three broad was out - lined, and slowly without a sound swung inwards. It seemed as if darkness flowed out like a vapor from the hole in the mountain-side, and deep darkness in which nothing could be seen lay before our eyes mouth leading in and down.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Sorry to keep y'all waiting, but this is probably my longest chapter that i have written and i hope you like it! everything from here on out is going to get rather intense and exciting so i hope you guys like it. Plus i will be taking down the poll soon so make sure you vote if you haven't already _**

_Chapter 18_

**A/N Thorin and his men are not actually dead! But Morena and everyone else don't know what happened! All they know is that Smaug was disturbed and they assume that the dwarves are dead because Smaug is still alive.**

As I fell through the smoke and fire filled night sky I felt as if my life finished

But, Smaug was dead, my journey was complete.

Suddenly, I feel as if I am being encircled by talons of an all too close of a friend.

But my eyes sagged shut and it all went black

.

My legs we tight around Coppa are back with anticipation! After hearing the cracking and shouts I knew the dragon was close. It had become dark and the stars were out shining, the stage was set now we must wait...

A sudden breeze picked up from the east throwing my hair about. Also, thrush came flying madly away from the mountain squawking.

The watch towers of Lake Town had been lit and I could see their glowing flames and the smoke swirling into the night.

Suddenly light flickered in to my view; a brief glow touched it and faded. "Look!" I whisper to Coppa tightening my grip on the reins.

We had hidden in the trees out of sight but I saw the eerie glow grow closer and a large black shadow flying towards the village. Smaug!

If he is flying free then...Oh God! Oh No!

"Coppa! Fly!" I shout as he hurdles himself into the night sky.

My heart is beating in my skull and I keep my eyes fixed on the flying beast far ahead of us.

Lake Town would burn quickly if I did not act soon, I would not see another city go up in flames if l can do something about it!

I could hear the startled cries of the people.

"The dragon is coming or I am a fool!" he cried. "Cut the bridges! To arms! To arms!"

Then warning trumpets were suddenly sounded, and echoed along the rock.

We had flown up on Smaug without his notice!

"Coppa! Now!" I shout as he lunges forward swinging his enormous talons and impaling his back legs.

Smaug let out a terrifying roar as he turns around blowing fire from his jaws.

I try to swerve out-of-the-way but the flaming inferno flies past me scorching my right side and back.

I yank Coppa upwards as I scream out in pain; I can hear my skin sizzling from the heat!

"Rena! Are yo...

Swoosh! I feel the winds caused by Smaug's wing nearly blow me from the saddle.

I try to fly further upwards away from him.

My sword! Where is my sword!

I grope around looking for my sword in a desperate panic! I could only find my poison dagger! My sword was back at camp!

I grip the hilt and hold it poised ready to attack.

"Coppa get me close enough so I can kill him"

"Rena! No!"

"Please get me as much time as you can, this is the only way! He is too big for you!" I shout breathlessly.

He curls downward smashing into Smaug who was about to turn lake town into torch wood.

With dagger in hand I throw myself into air attempting to pierce his hard skin with one swift motion as I grab onto his spine.

I hear a guttural roar emulate from his cavern like mouth as my dagger pierces in-between two plates of skin.

I can hear the shouts of the people as we fly above their homes.

Straddling his back at an attempt not to fall I hold on for dear life as he tries to shake me off. Holding tightly onto his scaly ridged back.

My chest shudders as I try to forget the crippling pain burning on my side.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain almost as if boring through skull as I hear the cries of a dragon.

My dragon!

Smaug's razors like teeth have imbedded themselves in Coppa's lower neck!

"No!" I scream as scramble my way towards Smaug's head. With a violent slash my dagger crosses a budging vein in his neck spewing blood all over my body.

He releases Coppa as he roars in pain as the venom in my dagger enters his blood stream.

I feel the heat from Coppa's fire as he blows a fiery pillar of smoke against Smaug; he lets out a large roar as he rolls away from the flames.

"Twang!" a large steel tipped arrow imbedded itself in Smaug's breast

But as he rolls i desperately try to hold on. My blood and sweat covered palms hold on tightly but the slickness cause me to tumble of his back towards the ground.

As I fall through the smoke and fire filled night sky I felt as if my life finished

The roar of Smaug's wrath still ringing in my ears.

But, Smaug was dead, my journey was complete.

Suddenly, I feel as if I am being encircled by talons of an all too close of a friend.

But my eyes sagged shut and it all went black.

****Bards POV****

The dragon swooped once more lower than ever, and as he turned and dived down his belly glittered white with sparkling fires of gems in the moon-but not in one place. My great bow twanged. The black arrow sped straight from the string, straight for the hollow by the left breast where the foreleg was flung wide. In it smote and vanished, barb, shaft and feather, so fierce was its flight. With a shriek that deafened men, felled trees and split stone, Smaug shot spouting into the air, turned over and crashed down from on high in ruin.

But as he fell I saw a tattered figure fall from his back only to be caught by Coppa the dragon belonging to Morena.

No sooner did he catch her as they crashed into the swamps splashing water with a mighty force.

The muck of the swamp soaked my boots and searched for her body among the grass and mud.

I could see the outline of her dragon in the fog.

As I approached he was breathing but only slightly injured.

He bared his teeth and snarled covering her burnt and blood covered body with his wing.

I sunk down to one knee and bowed my head. Dragons were dangerous creatures and admired respect.

"May I help her, if she does not receive help she will die?" I say inching closer to Morena.

With a low growl he eyes me warily then removes his wing.

"Thank you" I say as I scoop up her limp body from the brown oozing muck.

I could see many boats dotting dark on the surface of the lake, and down the wind came the voices of the people of Esgaroth lamenting their lost town and goods and ruined houses. But we had really much to be thankful for, had they thought of it, though it could hardly be expected that they should just then: three-quarters of the people of the town had at least escaped alive; their woods and fields and pastures and cattle and most of their boats remained undamaged; and the dragon was dead. She and her dragon had saved us. The people climbed ashore and gathered in mournful crowds upon the western shores, shivering in the cold wind, and their first complaints and anger were against the Master, who had left the town so soon, while we were still willing to defend it. "He may have a good head for business-especially his own business," some murmured, "but he is no good when anything serious happens!" And they praised my courage and my last mighty shot. "If only he had not been killed," they all said as I climbed from the bog carrying rebus unconscious form. "We would make him a king. Bard the Dragon-shooter of the line of Girion! Alas that he is lost!"

And in the very midst of their talk, i stepped from the shadows. I am drenched with water, my black hair hung wet over my face and shoulders, and a fierce light was in my eyes.

"Bard is not lost!" I cried. "He dived from Esgaroth, when the enemy was slain. I am Bard, of the line of Girion; but I alone am not the dragon slayer! She us also our savior!" I say showing her body to the crowd. "King Bard! King Bard! Queen Morena!" they shouted; but the Master ground his chattering teeth.

"Girion was lord of Dale, not king of Esgaroth," he said eyeing me maliciously. "In the Lake-town we have always elected masters from among the old and wise, and have not endured the rule of mere fighting men. Let 'King Bard' go back to his own kingdom-Dale is now freed by his valor and nothing binders his return. And any that wish can go with him, if they prefer the cold shores under the shadow of the Mountain to the green shores of the lake. The wise will stay here and hope to rebuild our town, and enjoy again in time its peace and riches." "We will have King Bard!" the people near at hand shouted in reply. "We have had enough of the old men and the money-counters!" And people further off took up the cry: "Up the Bowman, and down with Moneybags," till the clamor echoed along the shore.

"I am the last man to undervalue Bard the Bowman," said the Master warily "He has tonight earned an eminent place in the roll of the benefactors of our town; and he is worthy of many imperishable songs. But, why O People?"-And here the Master rose to his feet and spoke very loud and clear - "why do I get all your blame? For what fault am I to be deposed? Who aroused the dragon from his slumber, I might ask? Who obtained of us rich gifts and ample help, and led us to believe that old songs could come true? Who played on our soft hearts and our pleasant fancies? What sort of gold have they sent down the river to reward us? Dragon-fire and ruin! From whom should we claim the recompense of our damage, and aid for our widows and orphans?"

As you see, the Master had not got his place for nothing. The result of his words was that for the moment the people quite forgot their idea of a new king, and turned their angry thoughts towards Thorin and his company. Wild and bitter words were shouted from many sides; and some of those who had before sung the old songs loudest, were now heard as loudly crying that the dwarves had stirred the dragon up against them deliberately! "Fools!" I shout silencing the crowd "Why waste words and wrath on those unhappy creatures? Doubtless they perished first in fire, before Smaug came to us." Then even as I was speaking, the thought came into my heart of the fabled treasure of the Mountain lying without guard or owner, and i fell suddenly silent. I thought of the Master's words, and of Dale rebuilt, and filled with golden bells, if i could but find the men.

At length I spoke again: "This is no time for angry words. Master, or for considering weighty plans of change. There is work to do. I serve you still-though after a while I may think again of your words and go North with any that will follow me."

Then I strode off to help in the ordering of the camps and in the care of Morena was still unconscious in my arms. But the Master scowled at my back as he went, and remained sitting on the ground. I thought much but said little, unless it was to call loudly for men to bring me fire and food. Now everywhere I went I found talk running like fire among the people about the vast treasure that was now unguarded. Men spoke of the recompense for all their harm that they would soon get from it and wealth over and to spare with witch to buy rich things from the South; and it cheered them greatly in their plight. That was as well, for the night was bitter and miserable. Shelters could be contrived for few (the Master had one) and there was little food (even the Master went short). Many took ill of wet and cold and sorrow that night, and afterwards died, who had escaped uninjured from the ruin of the town; and in the days that followed there was much sickness and great hunger. Morena still had not awoken. She lay in my tent wrapped in clean linen. The doctors tended her burns and cleaned off the blood. Meanwhile I took the lead, and ordered things as I wished, though always in the Master's name and I had a hard task to govern the people and direct the preparations for their protection and housing. Probably most of them would have perished in the winter that now hurried after autumn, if help had not been to hand. But help came swiftly; for I at once had speedy messengers sent up the river to the Forest to ask the aid of the King of the Elves of the Wood, and these messengers had found a host already on the move, although it was then only the third day after the fall of Smaug. The Elvenking had received news from his own messengers and from the birds that loved his folk, and already knew much of what had happened. Very great indeed was the commotion among all things with wings that dwelt on the borders of the Desolation of the Dragon. The air was filled with circling flocks, and their swift-flying messengers flew here and there across the sky. Above the borders of the Forest there was whistling, crying and piping. Far over Mirkwood tidings spread: "Smaug is dead!" Leaves rustled and startled ears were lifted. Even before the Elvenking rode forth the news had passed west right to the pinewoods of the Misty Mountains; Beorn had heard it in his wooden house, and the goblins were at council in their caves.

"That will be the last we shall hear of Thorin Oakenshield, I fear," said the king. "He would have done better to have remained my guest. It is an ill wind, all the same," he added, "that blows no one any good." the king told my messengers. For he too had not forgotten the legend of the wealth of Thror.

Of all this my messengers informed me, also that the elves were prepared to take the gold with force. So it was that they were now marching with many spear men and bowmen; and crows were gathered thick, above him, for they thought that war was awakening again, such as had not been in those parts for a long age. But the king, when he received the message I had sent, had pity, for he was the lord of a good and kindly people; so turning his march, which had at first been direct towards the Mountain, he hastened now down the river to the Long Lake. He had not boats or rafts enough for his host, and they were forced to go the slower way by foot; but great store of goods he sent ahead by water. Still elves are light-footed, and though they were not in these days much used to the marches and the treacherous lands between the Forest and the Lake, their going was swift. Only five days after the death of the dragon they came upon our shores and looked on the ruins of our town.

Their plans were soon made. With the women and the children, the old and the unfit, the Master remained behind; and with him were some men of crafts and many skilled elves; and they busied themselves felling trees, and collecting the timber sent down from the Forest. Then they set about raising many huts by the shore against the oncoming winter; and under the Master's direction they began the planning of a new town, designed more fair and large even than before, but not in the same place. They removed northward higher up the shore; for ever after they had a dread of the water where the dragon lay. He would never again return to his golden bed, but was stretched cold as stone, twisted upon the floor of the shallows. There for ages his huge bones could be seen in calm weather amid the ruined piles of the old town. But few dared to cross the cursed spot, and none dared to dive into the shivering water or recover the precious stones that fell from his rotting carcass. But all the men of arms who were still able, and the most of the Elvenking's array, got ready to march north to the Mountain. It was thus that in eleven days from the ruin of the town the head of their host passed the rock-gates at the end of the lake and came into the desolate lands.

I had Morena and with her dragon, who was no fully recovered moved to my camp at Dale along with a few physicians to watch over her.

All of her company was dead in the mountain, now I alone was around who could take care of the young woman.

I like the thought that I saved her by shooting down the dragon, for she may have been among the casualties if she had remained much longer on Smaug's back,

*** Thorin's POV***

All night Balin had the watch but when morning came he came slowly into the great hall.

"Do you have any news?" I say as I sit up straight with interest on my throne.

He breathed deeply and smoothed his beard. "From where I watched I saw the battle unfold. Smaug flew through the sky towards the village while engulfing the land beneath him in flames. He was met by Rena in the air but the smoke had blurred my view. I know not what occurred but I saw that two dragons have fallen from the sky this night. I fear the worst." he states sadly, he walks away into another room with an unhappy sigh.

My heart feel like it had been smashed by a war hammer and all the blood drained from my body.

I should have never let go, I should made have stay with me where no harm could be fall her! I thought she would have been safe!

Gasps and silent stares followed Balin across the hall.

There was no time for morning for a soon as he left large sound of flapping wings resounded through the halls. We ran out onto the ledge.

But ever more thickly the birds were gathering. Their companies came flying from the South; and the crows that still lived about the Mountain were wheeling and crying unceasingly above.

"Something strange is happening," I whisper. "The time has gone for the autumn wanderings; and these are birds that dwell always in the land; there are starlings and flocks of finches; and far off there are many carrion birds as if a battle were afoot!"

Suddenly Bilbo pointed: "There is that old thrush again!" he cried. "He seems to have escaped, when Smaug smashed the mountain-side, but I don't suppose the snails have!"

Sure enough the old thrush was there, and as Bilbo pointed, he flew towards us and perched on a stone nearby. Then he fluttered his wings and sang; then he cocked his head on one side, as if to listen; and again he sang, and again he listened.

"I believe he is trying to tell us something," said Balin; "but I cannot follow the speech of such birds, it is very quick and difficult. Can you make it out Baggins?"

"Not very well," said Bilbo (in fact, he could make nothing of it at all); "but the old fellow seems very excited."

"I only wish he was a raven!" said Balin.

"I thought you did not like them! You seemed very shy of them, when we came this way before." Kíli asks

"Those were crows! And nasty suspicious-looking creatures at that, and rude as well. You must have heard the ugly names they were calling after us. But the ravens are different. There used to be great friendship between them and the people of Thror; and they often brought us secret news, and were rewarded with such bright things as they coveted to hide in their dwellings. "They live many a year, and their memories are long, and they hand on their wisdom to their children. I knew many among the ravens of the rocks when I was a dwarf - lad. This very height was once named Ravenhill, because there was a wise and famous pair, old Care and his wife that lived here above the guard-chamber. But I don't suppose that any of that ancient breed linger here now."

No sooner had he finished speaking than the old thrush gave a loud call, and immediately flew away.

"We may not understand him, but that old bird understands us, I am sure," said Balin. "Keep watch now, and see what happens!" Before long there was a fluttering of wings, and back came the thrush; and with him came a most decrepit old bird. He was getting blind, he could hardly fly, and the top of his head was bald. He was an aged raven of great size. He alighted stiffly on the ground before them, slowly flapped his wings, and bobbed toward me..

"O Thorin son of Thrain, and Balin son of Fundin," he croaks (we could understand what he said, for he used ordinary language and not bird-speech). "I am Rac son of Carc. The thrush, May his feathers never fall, saw him die, and we may trust his words. He saw him fall in battle with the men of Esgaroth the third night back from now at the rising of the moon." It was some time before Thorin could bring the dwarves to be silent and listen to the raven's news. At length when he had told all the tale of the battle he went on:

"So much for joy, Thorin Oakenshield. You may go back to your halls in safety; all the treasure is yours-for the moment. But many are gathering hither beside the birds. The news of the death of the guardian has already gone far and wide, and the legend of the wealth of Thror has not lost in the telling during many years; many are eager for a share of the spoil. Already a host of the elves is on the way, and carrion birds are with them hoping for battle and slaughter. By the lake men murmur that their sorrows are due to the dwarves; for they are homeless and many have died, and Smaug has destroyed their town. They too think to find amends from your treasure, whether you are alive or dead.

"Your own wisdom must decide your course, but thirteen is small remnant of the great folk of Durin that once dwelt here, and now are scattered far. If you will listen to my counsel, you will not trust the Master of the Lake-men, but rather him that shot the dragon with his bow. Bard is he, of the race of Dale, of the line of Girion; he is a grim man but true. We would see peace once more among dwarves and men and elves after the long desolation; but it may cost you dear in gold. I have spoken."

Then I burst forth in anger: "Our thanks, Rac Carc's son. You and your people shall not be forgotten. But none of our gold shall thieves take or the violent carry off while we are alive. If you would earn our thanks still more, bring us news of any that draw near. Also I would beg of you, to find news on the Dragon rider Morena Sevenstreams and that if any of you are still young and strong of wing, that you would send messengers to our kin in the mountains of the North, both west from here and east, and tell them of our plight. But go especially to my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills, for he has many people well-armed, and dwells nearest to this place. Bid him hasten!" "I will not say if this council is good or bad," croaked Rac; "but I will do what can be done." Then off he slowly flew.

"Back now to the Mountain!" I shout to my men. "We have little time to lose."

"And little food to use!" cried Bilbo, always practical on such points. In any case he felt that the adventure was, properly speaking, over with the death of the dragon-in which he was much mistaken-and he would have given most of his share of the profits for the peaceful winding up of these affairs. "Back to the Mountain!" cried the dwarves as if they had not heard me.

We dwarves still had some days before the arrival if the many armies. We explored the caverns once more, and found, as we expected, that only the Front Gate remained open; all the other gates (except, of course, the small secret door) had long ago been broken and blocked by Smaug, and no sign of them remained. So now we began to labor hard in fortifying the main entrance, and in remaking the road that led from it. Tools were to be found in plenty that the miners and quarries and builders of old had used; and at such work we were still very skilled.

As we worked the ravens brought us constant tidings. In this way they learned that the Elvenking had turned aside to the Lake, and they still had a breathing space. Better still, they heard that three of our ponies had escaped and were wandering wild far down the banks of the Running River, not far from where the rest of our stores had been left. So while the others went on with their work, Fili and Kili were sent, guided by a raven, to find the ponies and bring back all they could. But still no news on Rena until three days later a young raven came flying into Erebor

He landed on a pile of gold.

"Squawk! Green dragon! Dale! Camp!" he Squawked loudly and then flew off scattering gold across the floor.

"He's young; he does not yet know the common tongue." Balin said wiping the sweat from his brow.

I were four days have gone, and by that time I knew that the joined armies of the Lake-men and the Elves were hurrying towards the Mountain. But now our hopes were higher; for we had food for some weeks with care-chiefly cram, of course, and they were very tired of it; but cram is better than nothing-and already the gate was blocked with a wall of squared stones laid dry, but very thick and high across the opening. There were holes in the wall through which they could see (or shoot) but no entrance. They climbed in or out with ladders, and hauled stuff up with ropes. For the issuing of the stream we had contrived a small low arch under the new wall; but near the entrance we had so altered the narrow bed that a wide pool stretched from the mountain-wall to the head of the fall over which the stream went towards Dale. Approach to the Gate was now only possible, without swimming, along a narrow ledge of the cliff, to the right as one looked outwards from the wall. The ponies Kíli and Fíli had brought only to the head of the steps above the old bridge, and unloading them there had bidden them return to their masters and sent them back rider less to the South. There came a night when suddenly there were many lights as of fires and torches away south in Dale before them.

"When we went to fetch the ponies we saw Bard outside his tent and Coppa lay beside him with a bandage on his shoulder" Kíli told me quietly taking me aside.

I felt my heart sore at the news. She must be alive because Coppa could not live without her.

"Did you see Rena?" I say anxiously

"No, if she was in the camp she would have been in the tents."

"They have come!" called Balin. "And their camp is very great. They must have come into the valley under the cover of dusk along both banks of the river."

That night we slept little. The morning was still pale when they saw a company approaching. From behind their wall they watched them come up to the valley's head and climb slowly up. Before long they could see that both men of the lake armed as if for war and elfish bowmen were among them. At length the foremost of these climbed the tumbled rocks and appeared at the top of the falls; and very great was their surprise to see the pool before them and the Gate blocked with a wall of new-hewn stone.

"Who are you," I called in a very loud voice, "that come as if in war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain, and what do you desire?"

But they answered nothing. Some turned swiftly back, and the others after gazing for a while at the Gate and its defenses soon followed them. That day the camp was moved and was brought right between the arms of the Mountain. The rocks echoed then with voices and with song, as they had not done for many a day. There was the sound, too, of elven-harps and of sweet music; and as it echoed up towards them it seemed that the chill of the air was warmed, and they caught faintly the fragrance of woodland flowers blossoming in spring. Some of the younger dwarves were moved in their hearts, too, and they muttered that they wished things had fallen out otherwise and that they might welcome such folk as friends;

"Their music sounds so lovely and soft, they sound like they are happy" Ori mutters sadly as he kicks a gem into a pile of gold. But at this I scowled and the elders in the company were hardened along with me.

Then Kíli and Fíli themselves brought forth harps and instruments regained from the hoard, and made music to soften our mood; but their song was not as elvish song, and was much like the song they had sung long before in Bilbo's little hobbit-hole.

"Under the Mountain dark and tall

The King has come unto his hall!

His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,

And ever so his foes shall fall.

The sword is sharp, the spear is long,

The arrow swift, the Gate is strong;

The heart is bold that looks on gold;

The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

On silver necklaces they strung

The light of stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, from twisted wire

The melody of harps they wrung.

The mountain throne once more is freed!

O! Wandering folk, the summons heed!

Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!

The king of friend and kin has need.

Now call we over mountains cold,

'Come hack unto the caverns old'!

Here at the Gates the king awaits,

His hands are rich with gems and gold.

The king is come unto his hall

Under the Mountain dark and tall.

The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,

And ever so our foes shall fall!"

Their song was pleasing and I began to feel a slight smile creep to the corners of my lips as I smoked. As they sang began reckoning the distance to the Iron Hills and how long it would be before Dain could reach the Lonely Mountain, if i had set out as soon the message reached me.

The next morning early a company of spearmen was seen crossing the river, and marching up the valley. They bore with them the green banner of the Elvenking and the blue banner of the Lake, and they advanced until they stood right before the wall at the Gate. Again I hailed them in a loud voice: "Who are you that come armed for war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain?" This time he was answered.

A tall man stood forward, dark of hair and grim of face, i had seen him before...and suddenly he cried out.

"Hail Thorin! Why do you fence yourself like a robber in his hold? We are not yet foes, and we rejoice that you are alive beyond our hope. We came expecting to find none living here; yet now that we are met there is matter for a parley and a council."

"Who are you, and of what would you parley?"

"I am Bard, and by my help the dragon slain and your treasure delivered. Is that not a matter that concerns you? Moreover I am by right descent the heir of Girion of Dale, and in your hoard is mingled much of the wealth of his halls and town, which of old Smaug stole. Is not that a matter of which we may speak? Further in his last battle Smaug destroyed the dwellings of the men of Esgaroth, and I am yet the servant of their Master. I would speak for him and ask whether you have no thought for the sorrow and misery of his people. They aided you in your distress, and in recompense you have thus far brought ruin only, though doubtless undesigned."

"You put your worst cause last and in the chief place," Thorin answered. "To the treasure of my people no man has a claim, because Smaug who stole it from us also robbed him of life or home. The treasure was not his that his evil deeds should be amended with a share of it. The price of the goods and the help that we received of the Lake-men we will fairly pay-in due time. But nothing will we give, not even a loaf's worth, under threat of force. While an armed host lies before our doors, we look on you as foes and thieves! And do hold on of our own prisoner in you tents"

"It is in my mind to ask what share of their inheritance you would have paid to our kindred, had you found the hoard unguarded and us slain." "A just question," replied Bard. "But you are not dead, and we are not robbers. Moreover the wealthy may have pity beyond right on the needy that befriended them when they were in want. And still my other claims remain unanswered. To answer you last question, No she is not held prisoner in my tents or any others. She has been claimed by the Elf King and no longer in my care"

"I will not parley, as I have said, with armed men at my gate. Nor at all with the people of the Elvenking, whom I remember with small kindness. In this debate they have no place. Be gone now ere our arrows fly! And if you would speak with me again, first dismiss the elfish host to the woods where it belongs, and then return, laying down your arms before you approach the threshold. And tell the Elven King that he has to right to claim her!"

"The Elvenking is my friend, and he has secured the people of the Lake in their need, though they had no claim but friendship on him, he is allowed to claim anything" answered Bard. "We will give you time to repent your words. Gather your wisdom ere we return!" Then he departed and went back to the camp. Many hours were past,

How dare Thranduil take her! But... What if she came willingly! She is practically an Elf after all! That witch! She wants the gold!

I took the liberty of slapping myself in the face!

Thorin stop it! She is too good for that! She would never! She is loyal...

The banner-bearers returned, and trumpeters stood forth and blew a blast:

"In the name of Esgaroth and the Forest," one cried, "we speak unto Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, calling himself the King under the Mountain, and we bid him consider well the claims that have been urged, or be declared our foe. At the least he shall deliver one twelfth part of the treasure unto Bard, as the dragon-slayer, and as the heir of Girion. From that part Bard will himself give to the aid of Esgaroth; but if Thorin would have the friendship and honor of the lands about, as his sires had of old, then he will give also somewhat of his own for the comfort of the men of the Lake."

Then at me signal Kíli seized a bow of horn and shot an arrow at the speaker. It smote into his shield and stuck there quivering.

'"Since such is your answer," he called in return, "I declare the Mountain besieged. You shall not leave from it, until you call on your side for a truce and a parley. We will bear no weapons against you, but we leave you to your gold. You may eat that, if you will!"

With that the messengers departed swiftly, and we were left to consider their case.

"The whole place still stinks of dragon," he grumbled to himself, "and it makes me sick. And cram is beginning simply to stick in my throat." complained Boumber as we sat in the gold.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you like it! This might be the last chapter for two weeks because I am going to Europe! But I will do some writing during travel time, like on the plane so I hope you all stick with me!**_

Chapter 19

My whole body aches, burns, and writhes with pain as i lie face down on the mattress. My pulse is pounding in my skull and my ears are ringing. Wincing as i open my eyes in the bright light,

But...where am I?

Erebor...No Thorin would die before Elfish decor hung in his halls!

Rivendell...No too green, too forest like

No...this can't be this must be nightmare.

Hiding my face in these soft linen pillows I hear the soft sounds of Elfish singing and the sounds of song birds.

I hear the soft swish of fabric and someone enter my tent.

"Ah...so your awake, good. How are you feeling, do you need anything, my father and I are at your service" Offers a kind voice.

Legolas...

Turning on my side, I shade my eyes from the bright light.

"Water..." I plea as i wince in pain.

My whole side feels like it is being burnt by fiery flames. Looking down i try to examine my side but i am wrapped in soft clothing hindering my inspection of my body. Hearing the soft gurgling of water being poured into a cup i return my attention to the blonde elf at my side. My mouth is dry as desert, i feel as if my tongue is cracked from lack of moisture...

I eagerly grasp for the glass but he pulls away gentle. Annoying me by denying me water,

"Easy now... Don't hurt you" he whispers kindly as he puts a hand behind my head and brings the cup to my dry lips

As the water slowly slips into the parched crevasses of my mouth I greedily drain the whole cup trying to quench my thirst.

"Another please" I demand but try to doing polite.

After draining two more cups I lay back against the pillows. He brings over a tray of fruit and sets it on my lap.

"You probably have lots of questions..." he says with a gentle smile as he sits next to me.

"Yes...where my dragon is. How did I get here...where am I?" I demand almost angrily.

I had no desire to be among these elves, I wanted to be with my friends...

"Your dragon is in the camp but he is healing. You are in the camp of King Thranduil. But how you got here is another story... You were in the camp of Bard but once father found out that you had survived the battle he claimed you because of the debt you owe him. Bard gave you to us but you were barely alive luckily our healers were able to save you. You were unconscious for five days." he says politely but only a few seconds later his tall father walks through the door.

"Legolas... I told you to get me when she wakes up, but thank you for tending to her none the less" king Thranduil says with a smirk.

I groan and roll over in bed as he takes a seat beside my bed.

He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"We have some business to discuss, you owe me!" he says in a low threatening whisper.

"I...I have not set foot in the mountain, I do not have your stupid rock." I snap at him.

"Ah...ah...ah I wouldn't use that tone of voice with me, remember that I hold the lives of you and your dragon in my hands. You will bring me that rock or I will kill your dragon and put its head on a stake!" he says viciously

"No!" I shout my voice cracking with tears "Kill me but not him...please not him"

I would not cry in front of him.

I stand tall and hide my tears, something I have always been good at.

If I was not so weak I would have decked him in the face, but that would have had terrible consequences

"How can I retrieve this rock if I don't even know what it looks like also that I am in your camp and not in Erebor?" I ask raising a mocking eyebrow.

He sat back and chuckled before he spoke "it's crystal blue and rather large, you will know it when you see it! To answer your last question, I will let you leave to find the diamond...but only for three days and if you don't fulfill our agreement there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

He wants me to turn on my friends for a rock...but if I don't do this...if I can't do this I'm...dead. That means Coppa too...I can't kill him. But...Thorin will never trust me again nor will the company.

"What is your answer!" he demands forcefully slamming his fist on the night stand causing it to rattle.

"Will you not give me time to think? I am not so quick to betray my friends." I spit back at him.

He sent me a glare before he stood and walks towards the door of the tent, but before he left he turns and stares at me. "You have one hour!"

After he left I sat there on my bed for a few moments with my head in my hands, before I swung my legs around and began to pace the room.

I felt twisted, like I was being pulled in two different directions. Is a rock really all that important? Is it worth dying over...Would Thorin forgive me? Could he forgive me? But he would never trust me again. But does he value the Arkenstone more than he values our lives... Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?

I sat on the cot trying to sort this all out.

"He will forgive you in time Rena..." Coppa whispers in the corner of my mind.

"But how do know that he will? He is so stubborn, so hard headed!" I ask him.

"I don't know but anything is better than death." he says wisely.

"Yes, but they are my friends...our friends, Coppa" I say quietly.

"They won't even notice it's gone if you act quickly. Once you find it say that you are going to take me flying but you fly back here and give the stone to Thranduil then fly back and they won't even notice you gone. Rena it's the only way!" he says desperately.

I silently consider his plan but before I can reply Thranduil walks through the tent giving me a cold hard glare. "Have you made the right choice?"

"yes" I say stiffly standing and pulling on my jacket.

"Good! I would hate to do anything rash!" he says with a malicious smile and fold his arms in front of him. "I will let you change and your things will be packed and ready for you when you're ready to go!, oh and remember if you tell anyone about our little deal it will cost you dearly" he says quickly before he walks out of the tent.

I sigh heavily as I pull on my clothes. My burns on my side were healed but the scar was red, inflamed, and about the size of One of Coppa's feet and it hurt none the less.

After pulling my jacket back on again I braid my hair down my back. There was no mirror but I did not care. I was glad to leave but I was dreading my return to the mountain.

I stepped out into the light for the first time in days; it felt lovely on my skin. I cross the camp towards Coppa avoiding the silent stares of elves sitting at their campfires. It was a long awkward walk across the camp because I had hurt my leg in the fall and I now had a slight limp that painfully pinched as I walk.

When I put my pack on Coppa's back I was extra delicate because of his bad shoulder. I had ointment that could heal him but it would be best if I did it when got to Erebor, so that it could heal properly. I mounted his back delicately and then I harnessed myself gently in place. I put on my now single glove and grab reins, its twin must have been lost in the battle, and I will have to ask Ori for another. Just before I take off I see king Thranduil standing a few feet away and he mouths "Three days" with a warning glare.

When I reach Erebor its past sun down and night has set upon the mountain. Only a few torches burned at the gate, luckily I had not been seen by the watch.

Lowering myself from Coppa's back I slowly walk trying not to limp.

As I approach I hear rustling and hushed whispers.

A shadowy figure appears holding a torch above a rock pile and then followed by a second.

His face was shadowed but I could tell it was a pair of dwarves.

"W...who...who goes...Th...There" a weak little voice croaked and in an instant I knew it was Ori.

"Yeah! Who goes there?" I much older bolder voice shouted and I knew that it belonged to Dori.

I smile when I hear their voices, but my heart aches when I realize that in three days' time they will despise me.

"A friend! Who longs to be reunited with her friends!" I shout up happily.

An excited gasp and the pounding of feet are the last thing i hear before I am tackled to the ground by the pair of happy dwarves.

"Ohhh... Take it easy boys" I groan as the help me to my feet. "I'm still a little battered and bruised"

Ori hugs me tightly as soon as I am standing. "Oh Rena, we thought you were a goner" he says

"Oh I don't go down that easy" I chuckle as I pat the little dwarf's head.

He runs up the path and shouts back. "I'm going to get the others; they will be thrilled" he quickly disappears and I'm left with Dori.

I sigh as smile at the old dwarf. "How are you Dori?"

"Ah I am well enough, but stop with the small talk, let's go get your things." he says politely.

"No need, Coppa is bringing them right now" just as I finish say that a large gust of wind blows down on us and Coppa land beside me.

"Well that was quick! Let's go up and meet the others." he suggests and begins to wall up the path.

"Dori? Could you give me a hand, the hill is quiet steep and my leg is a little weak." I ask sheepishly.

"Oh...of course" he says, puts an arm on my back and I put an arm on his shoulder.

We slowly climb up the steep hill and a few stones rolled down past us as we walk along the rocky path.

When we reach the opening of the door I hear shouts and running coming to meet us.

I first see Fíli and Kíli running towards me with beaming smiles.

They wrap me in a warm embrace nearly knocking me over. Nothing can be compared to a warm dwarf hug.

"We thought you died!" Kíli says after my big hug.

"I knew you'd make it Rena" Fíli says with a proud smile.

"Well, it's good to have ya back safe and sound, Lassie" Dwalin says happily.

"It was not the same without you" Bofur says with a smile.

"Let me take a look at your leg when we get back up there and see what I can do!" Oin says after he notices my limp.

After another big group hug, Dwalin offers to carry me the rest of the way to the throne room. But, I couldn't help but notice the absence of Thorin, and it bothered me.

"Ummm...where is Thorin? Is he alright! Smaug did not hurt him, did he?" I ask as anxiously hold on to Dwalin.

"Easy there lass, I'm going to lose my arm if ya keep squeezing so tight! Thorin is in the treasure room! I assume that's where ya want me to take ya?" he says with a smirk.

I was satisfied with that answer but why had he not come to greet me?

As we walked into the enormous hall I found that all the stories of Erebor had been true and there had been no exaggeration what so ever. It was large, stone covered, and laden with gold. Even after years of Smaug living in it Erebor was still very beautiful. There were large marble blocks with gold lines running through them and thrones made of pure gold and rare jewels covering the floor. Dwalin had to be cautious so that he would not trip on them. I could tell we were near the treasure room because the piles of gold grew large as we approached a large wooden door.

He set me down when we got to the door and he pushed open the doors so that we could enter.

"Dwalin, would you mind if I went on my own from now on, I would like some privacy" I ask gently.

"Yes, but he is not...oh never mind" Dwalin mutters and then walks away briskly.

What was Dwalin talking about? I guess I will find out soon...

I step into the treasure room and limp down the gold covered steps. I had never seen so much gold in my entire life! There were piles and piles of rubies, diamonds, and gold coins all over the floor. How was I to find the Arkenstone in here...if it even was here?

But now was not the time for that, now I must find Thorin.

Walking around the massive room I could not find him until I stop and hear the sound of gentle snoring...

"Figures he would be sleeping" I think with a smirk as I hunt through the piles of gold.

It did not take me long to find him, his snores led me right to him.

He was reclining against a pile of gold with his hands folded on his lap and he looked completely relaxed.

I remember only days ago I had slept in his strong arms. He looked so peaceful, so calm; I did not want to disrupt his dreams.

The oncoming storm of goblins and Orcs would provide little peace to his already troubled mind, and I would bring him even more pain. If he only knew, but i am forbidden to tell him of the deal i struck. A stupid thoughtless deal! I should have just escaped when I had the chance rather than barter my way out of it. But if I was caught, they might have tortured me, or worse. But anything is better than being enslaved to do another's bidding.

But what about Coppa, am I doing what's best for him? I am I just being selfish and putting myself first?

I curled up on a silken cushion and fell into a deep slumber...

*****Thorin's POV*****

I shot up from my sleep because a loud clank had awoken me. I was having the most pleasant dream about Rena holding the Arkenstone while wearing the golden crown of the queen of Erebor on her brow, it seemed like she was trying to say something but the noise had awoken me.

I knew I was only dream because that snake had her in his camp. Once I find the Arkenstone I will then find her. Once Erebor is returned to its former glory I will go find her.

I squinted me eyes because I was still very tired but I could see a slumped over sleeping figure on a cushion.

Rena!

I jump up and wrap my arms around her slender waist bringing her head to my chest and holding her close.

I place a kiss on her head and I feel her gently stir.

"Ahh! Easy your grip, I am not yet healed" she squeaks and I pull back alarmed.

"Rena! Are you hurt! Did he touch you! What happened?" I shout angrily but very worriedly.

"No! They helped me, he let me go. The only injury I received was from Smaug" she whispers into my chest as I soothingly rub her back.

"You're back with me that am all that matters, you're safe with me. You are mine!" I say protectively possessive.

Maybe I won't need the Ark...

A quick shimmer of blue catches my eye. And I dash across the floor dropping Rena,

I saw it!

I dig through the pile of gold through jewels behind me as I search for the Arkenstone.

My Arkenstone!

"Where is it?" I murmur as I continue to fervently search.

"Ow, what the..." I hear her say as she walks over to me rubbing her arm.

But I don't answer because just as I toss away a gold platter I see the very thing that haunts my dreams.

The Arkenstone.

I cup the most precious thing in the world and stand. So beautiful...So breathtakingly beautiful.

The most beautiful thing I have ever beheld.

This must go to the throne room, where it belongs!

I begin to walk, brushing past Rena and ignoring her insistent question.

But she fallowed me none the less, although I kept my eyes fixed on my jewel.

****Morena's POV****

Why was he ignoring me!

I fallow him down the large marble hallway like a puppy at its master's heels, a confused puppy.

He never took his eyes off the Arkenstone, he just stared with wide and excited eyes.

I cannot believe he found it! This was going to be ten times harder to steal!

I did not even want to steal it, and especially now because of the way he gazes into that stone. He loves it.

"Thorin! Please! Stop where are you going!" I shout grabbing him by the shoulder.

"to put it back where it belongs." he mutters without his eyes ever leaving the blue sparkly stone.

He turns shrugging off my hand and walking away from me into the throne room.


End file.
